Roam
by Xenotra
Summary: Before the rise of Agahnim, before the time of Link, there was another. He has been forgotten in the histories, and only the Dark World speaks his name. This is the story of Roam... Unfinished, R&R, plz.
1. Prologue of Legends

Long ago, a place of great power was said to be harnessed by three ancient relics. While many fought to attain these relics, the good kingdom of Hyrule was forged and kept. The king ordered seven wise men to seal the gate to this Golden Land and its powers. Kings passed, and generations spanned, and these events turned to Legend.

But every Legend can be awakened once again….

Roam

Disclaimer: I own not the name of Hyrule or its world, those belong to Nintendo. In fact, Roam belongs to Nintendo. Those characters that you don't recognize, however, are mine. 

AN: I love how first-person flows…


	2. Of Knights and Men

Of Knights and Men

The snow was clean, the land white at long last. The woods looked no longer haunting to the peasantry. Hyrule was truly at its greatest peak of both peace and prosperity. 

The morning flakes had just fallen over the underbrush of the forest path to the castle. My flight was unhindered by the snow. In essence, it enhanced it. I was fast, but somehow the thunder of the hoofs wouldn't let me go…

_Thseww! Thseww!_ Two arrows blocked my paths. When I turned I received a serious blow to the chest, ramming me against a tree. Two short swords struck the tree around me, flanking my figure. I could feel my long, golden hair mat against my forehead. There would be no wind tonight.

"Stand back, Charles, a thief is not to be trusted." The larger rider warned. _Damn straight, maybe you're the only smart one of these oafs._

"Maybe, but he's got exquisite skill with that crossbow 'a his." The younger knight turned the large rider, who had dismounted his horse. The horses exhaled gray mist from their nostrils. The great, black beasts towered over me. They were the only ones that would gain my respect…

The two soldiers were talking. "…The archers could use a marksmen. You know that we need them."

"Yes, but taking a thief? In place of a loyal, and trained, soldier?"

_You think you can decide my fate? Who the hell do you think you are?_

I was young then, well, I still am. But at the time I never expected myself to be running down that same path when the sun had broken the clouds. Following the clatter of hoofs, hoping to finally do my duty to the knights.

This thief was a simple one. He had a simple mind. I know this, I was one. Well, not really. I was a sniper for hire, but most of my customers were thieves, to which I gladly accepted. Amazing what a little studying will do for the mind when interacting with them.

Anyway, the morning was cold. It didn't bother me much. However, the knight to my right, the one puffing wisps of his own frozen breath out from under his helmet, seemed to be rather anxious to get back. Another rode on my left. This knight, whose armor had a heavy blue tint to it, went by the name of Charles. I only respected him because of his allowance for me to keep my crossbow.

All at once, the roars of the horses ahead stopped, and assumed a light tapping. The knights flanking me rushed on ahead and I relaxed into a jog. The knights no doubt had lost track of their prey, and had now simulated a circle of protection with their horses. I hate it when they're so stupid. Charles, though, hung back a bit, and upon seeing me slow and look around, he trotted his horse more toward me. His partner didn't seem to notice…or care.

I took out my black crossbow. It was sleek and smooth, the black metal showing my reflection. I'd never shined it, it was simply made that way. I also armed one of my arrows. My arrows were very different from the other archers, made specifically for this crossbow. They were smaller, gray metallic points, much like thin spikes. They supposedly could pierce anything. For as long as I'd had that crossbow, I had used those arrows. The arrows were stored in an also small, black quiver located on my belt, against my back, not slung cumbersomely over my shoulder.

Charles watched the road, I watched the trees. _This guy's good._ The trees yielding no help, I closed my eyes and listened. Being a sniper, you also learn to track your prey. Leaves rustled, but with no forcefulness…it was only the wind. Then…

_CRACK!_ My eyes flashed open and shot to the right, my crossbow up. I listened again. A small creak was summoned. There was unnatural weight on a branch. My eyes ascended slightly to the trees again. 

I took careful aim…

"OUT OF MY WAY!" black armor shunned my crosshairs, then proceeded to pelt me back. I landed hard on my quiver, looking up just enough to see the thief wiggle his tongue at me, then disappear. 

The Black knight pulled his horse all around, searching for his prey. I hiked myself back up, yelling before I had time to think. "What the hell do you think you're doing, he was right in my sights!"

One massive black and gold-laced gauntlet shoved me and pointed. "DO NOT QUESTION THE ACTIONS OF A KNIGHT!"

I didn't care, he ruined my Sight. "I don't give a damn, he's getting away." I boiled.

That silenced the knight. He didn't know what to think, let alone do. It was Charles' call that shook him back to reality. "Huasu! What're you waiting for? C'mon!" his hoofs clattered away.

The Black knight turned to leave, but paused, hesitant to leave his new rival. He instead cast a powerful glare, to which I met with greater malevolence. He finally stormed away. _Idiot._

The stone steps seemed to suck my boots into them. Greetings were never a welcome to me. These weren't my people…

I made my way to the only tower the castle possessed that was separated. It was old stone, cracked and sunk into the ground. Many labeled me as the Shadow Walker for my choice to live in this tall tower. 

I must admit, the tower had the perfect solitude. A place to think, and watch the moonlight when I wanted. I wanted to every night…

Some of the archers say that I'm the only one of them that dreams every night. Not about anything in particular, but I'm the only one guaranteed sleep. It's strange, I could count and recall all of my sleepless nights before I met the pureblood Hylians, but now, it didn't matter. Very strange.

The dreams were short, pieced together like six puzzles with mixed up pieces. One was of a warrior performing his death in a far-off land, another land ruled by swords and honor. Another was a quiet scene, atop a hill. I could see myself leaning against a tree, watching the sun set under the horizon. I wished that that one had been longer.

_CLANG!_ I awoke with a start to swords clashing and much yelling. My blanket was hurled from me as I bolted into my lightweight armor. Pity they didn't give Snipers better protection. No matter, my crossbow would suit me fine. 

I bolted down the corridors. There was no one to be seen on the way. I guessed they were all outside.

The shouts increased and I heard the taunt. "You idiots couldn't catch a chicken with its head cut off!" then the intensity of pounding hoofs. I bounded down two more sets of stairs, then sprang halfway down the third, thrusting my boot into the door. The moldy planks fell to splinters and I rolled over the stone. A few scared horses had fled into the street. I targeted one medium-sized brown mare.

The thief took to the hills, I leapt to the horse. "Roam, you can't catch him!" Charles called.

"Try me." I murmured. "Yah!" the horse pushed harder. The dust was gulped up and tossed behind my opponent. I even felt its itchy sensation on my skin, and I grinned with it. This was to be a real chase.

_Thseww-wiing!_ An arrow zipped past my head suddenly. _What the hell was that?_ Well, of course I knew what it was. It was the reason this thief was getting away so easily. _He's got great aim for a fleeing commoner._

The commoner kept his pace, racing through one of the outer camps for training soldiers. He rode directly through the center of the rows of tents, shaking multiple stew pots and resting apprentices alike. One such soldier stood at his passing, hiking up his Hylian shield and waving it malevolently at his disappearing form.

I grinned as I entered the camp, making the effort to pass him even faster than the thief. Oh yeah, and snatch his shield on the way by. I caught its tip, waved it back at him, and tossed it onto my arm. Hey, I'd give it back later.

We began to ride along Hyrule River, our galloping reflections shuddering over the water. The Woods lay beyond the River, and I knew those Woods well. He knew that too…

As we rode, we both assumed a relaxed pace. This was fun, exhilarating, but still fun. I noticed, however, that in his reflection, he carried no quiver and no bow was slung over his back. 

_Kaaa-suung!_ Another arrow skimmed off of my shield. When I looked back, the thief had abruptly altered course. As I tried to follow, a second arrow sliced just past my tunic. The thief changed course again, but this time I halted my horse and watched as a brilliant stone arrow imbedded itself in the grass only a few feet in front of me. I considered that arrow for a moment.

__

He's playing with me. I had my horse trot around in place. I stopped when we faced the edge of the Hylian forest, the Lost Woods, as they were dubbed. The thief, noticing my halt, called to my back, "What's the matter, archer? Too tired to follow? Hahahahaha!"

I ignored his voice, and watched the trees. My eyes caught a glint of stone in the sun. I hiked up my stolen Hyrule shield. _Thunk!_ The arrow sunk into the thick metal. Lowering the shield, I theorized on the truth. I had to be sure. 

"Hey, archer!" the thief called again, much less annoyed and more curious as to my silence. I turned my face slowly to him, my eyes saying with tranquility, 'I know what's going on'. With that, I turned back and directed my horse toward that tree, at a rushing pace. The tree that stood just aside from the rest of its brethren. 

My shield remained level, the arrow still protruding from it. With my other hand, I held my crossbow, and began to pull back its string and unload one of the smaller arrows from my belt's quiver. 

Another flash of stone!_ Thseww!_ This arrow as well struck my shield. Yes, it was the tree on the edge of the Lost Woods. My black crossbow was loaded. I lifted it up, lowered my shield, aimed, and fired. 

My thin arrow smacked into one of the higher branches. A black jumble of cloth fell from the twisting timber and landed in the dusty grass. The cloth rose and formed a person, complete with a large quiver, and a bow. A Sniper.

The Sniper's eyes caught sight of me, and opened wide. His panic and my calm locked in. I loaded my crossbow again, still galloping forward, not breaking my gaze into the Sniper. He, however, professionally but crazily drew one long stone arrow from his quiver and balanced it on his bow. His eyes became as slits as he targeted me, but his aim shook with fear. He let the arrow fly. It merely collided with metal made to withstand it. And I was loaded once more.

The dark crosshairs found him, and the trigger was pulled. The arrow clobbered him in the right of the chest, near the shoulder, swinging him around. The trickster's tricks had been proven false.

I trotted my horse back around to face the thief. His jaw had dropped slightly, his eyes unbelieving. With that, he hiked his horse up and charged toward the canyons. There was once a miniature mountain resting there, but an earthquake had shattered it down the middle, leaving a pure pathway to the forest, and just over the horizon of Death Mountain. 

My horse read my mind and dashed after the other steed. But something else exploded out from the brush, a massive and dark figure, in heavy armor; a knight.

"Watch how a knight catches a thief, archer!" the knight gloated. His horse was the same great, black stallion. That same aura of arrogance ranging off him. He powered his horse across the straightaway behind the thief. I shook my head at his idiocy and ordered my swift horse up the rocks to charge over the mountainous region.

My vantage point allowed me to watch both of them without their notice. The poor idiot on the stallion had thought I had simply cowered away, as archers are supposed to do. The horse's eyes betrayed its pace. It would grow weary very soon at this rate. Fool.

The great stallion fell further and further behind the thief's energetic steed. The knight had forced too much onto his horse in his own pride. Now he was angrily paying the price. 

My leverage, on the other hand, allowed me to watch the thief's pace grow slow as his chaser fell far behind him. I took this opportunity and hastened my pace a tad. The canyon-esque path was dropping closer to the ground, ready to enter the forest. When the rocks fell closer to the blessed earth, my horse leapt before its command. _I like this horse._

The thief's figure was enveloped in the green. He wouldn't last long riding in there, so I of course followed…

The flashes of green and light were liquid beside me. The thief was nowhere in my line of sight. I panicked. _Damn it, where is he?_

"Keerrah!" a flash of steel and cloth out of the lake of green. He collided onto me and we were flung through the brush down a long, rocky hill, struggling all the way. I was riding down on my back, he was nearly on top of me, trying desperately to slice off my head. Each attempt landed harmlessly upon passing rocks or the dust.

"This isn't working." I murmured, and thrust my knees into his chest, lifting him for a moment. My legs recoiled completely then, launching him over my head to the bottom of the hill. It only took a few more seconds for my ride to end. I grinned at the solid dirt beneath my feet then.

The thief was drunkenly wobbling about, obviously dazed by his flight. So I slowly drew my sword. _Finally, a fight._ His steel consisted of a long, homemade knife. I could smell his fear.

Despite himself, he rushed first. His first few jabs were formidable, but no match for my longsword, which I only had to bend down and make minor adjustments in position to block the blows. Then he got fancy. He arched his blade point down and started to box at me, as if he were one of those fighters that plagued the Lost Woods. 

The first several slices I swerved around, but when a slash came that caused my mangled hair to waver, I felt my right arm pull back and drive into his left cheek. Both of us were surprised at the force behind the blow. The thief stumbled back, rubbing his jaw. _Wow, I did hit him hard._

The thief spun his knife back around and glared at me. I was surprised by the hoarseness of his voice. "You'll never lay your hands on me." He hissed and charged, screaming all the way.

_Exactly._ I set my longsword up…

I swung hard and fast. "Gaaaaa!" he yelped. Funny, I never drew blood. The sword point merely connected with the hilt of the knife, and he, now weaponless, and still dizzy from our excursion down the hill, almost immediately fainted._ Some fight… Fake…_

The knife found a new home in my tunic. Hey, it was a nice knife.

Thunder behind me, betraying the clear sky. Horses. The knights were coming. Do I kill him? No, mercy would look good today…He's unconscious anyway, wouldn't be fair.

The knights arrived swiftly, but froze at the hill. Most of the Captains could decipher what went on, and either nodded in approval or looked on in angry disgust. I did catch that Black knight, with the stallion, spit upon the ground, glare at me, then turn and disappear from the cliff.

There was wind that night.


	3. Quests

Quests

"I must say, Sniper, that was a fine display of fervor."

"Not to mention a risky stunt." Captain gave me a wink, but kept his vigor.

The King stood from his throne in the council tower. "Whatever it was, I thank you, Roam. It is truth that you are a valuable asset to this kingdom. To the land of Hyrule."

I couldn't help getting a flutter in my heart from that. The King doesn't waste words on anyone. _Huasu would be fuming_. "Thank you, my sovereign." I bowed deeply.

"You are _dismissed_, Sniper." Agahnim said abruptly. It stung that my praise was that miniscule. "Your services may be needed later."

The trek down the corridors of steps was a short one, due to my dashing. I don't know why I ran, it was just something the body wished to do at the time. Maybe it was a 'lifting' of some kind…

My flight down ended abruptly as I smacked into a metal-clad chest, dazing me for a moment. "Fools shouldn't glide down corridors where KNIGHTS roam." _Huasu._ "Move aside, archer." He ordered and waited for me to do so. 

See, most knights would say that and push past, but no, Huasu needed me to actually physically step aside. That was the only thing on his mind then. I didn't feel like fighting then, and moved aside obediently. He still shoved my shoulder on the way up.

When I emerged into the courtyard, however, a disturbing Sight found my eyes. I saw the black-plated hoofs, complete with shrouds of their own. The head had an emblem-laced, sleek helmet on a gray mare. And what reigned upon it, hidden by black cloaks but still the bulk of armor, was a knight of Silver bearing. There is only one class of knight that dons Silver. _A paladin…_ My mind scoffed it, although I knew paladins were noble magic-users, my trust had wavered in them.

The Silver knight was blocked off by a handful of knights; Charles included.

__

"You may not pass!" one knight ordered.

"You must let me pass!" it was a crazed reply from whoever sat on that Silver horse. The horse reared up and clashed with the cobblestone. "I have an appointment with the King and his advisor!" 

Charles held up his Blue gauntlet. "Show us a letter and we may let you pass."

"Arh, I have no time for this." The paladin revealed a massive warhammer, and immediately started administering blows to the nearby knights. The first victim received it square in the chest; I could tell something was broken. The second blocked with his sword, only to have it shattered. Charles used his shield and was flung aways, but charged back at him. The paladin swung and missed as the Blue knight ducked under the hammer and away.

__

I watched Charles roll out of the way of the silver-plated horse. "Impale him Roam!" was his order. 

My crossbow denied my incentive. I would not kill him. But he would be silenced for a time. 

The Silver knight barreled at relentless speed toward me. I once again took careful aim.

__

"Stay that crossbow, Sniper!" the voice was young, but commanding. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the robed body. Agahnim, the Sage, stood out from one of the catwalks. The Silver knight was not six feet from me. 

I hesitated only a second, then rolled out of the way. The silver flash hurtled past without another care, and the drawbridge let him in. By the time Charles had found his ground again, the drawbridge had closed once more. My eyes, my head following, turned slowly toward the Sage, a question in them. 

"We'll hold a council!" he called down, more to everyone than me. "This knight is a messenger from the Forgotten Wood." And he was gone in a cloud of mist. I hated it when he did that. _Knights in the Forgotten Wood?_

"This is most disturbing." The King shook his head in disbelief, "A resistance you say?" the Silver knight nodded. 

"You have told us what you can, and I know you long to return to your home." Agahnim interrupted abruptly, dismissing the knight with a wave of his hand. The knight seemed to be expecting it. He bowed and walked bluntly out. 

I was hiding behind the curtain before, but now Charles jerked his head to indicate I could come in. When I got up, I passed the Silver knight. He stopped, I stopped, and we looked at each other. His eyes were drowning, downcast…dead. But there was a red tint behind them, something I didn't notice before. I shunned it as nothing and went on into the room. Huasu shot me a glare as I entered. I avoided his eyes for a time. Agahnim was speaking.

"-there is something to his visit, my Lord." The Sage began. He paused for that to sink in. "For many days now I've been receiving disturbing visions. Things…_dark things_, flourishing from the Forgotten Woods to the Lost Woods. Last night, the darkness found the castle."

"Sage, I do not wish to be rude, but could you please simplify…" Huasu butt in.

"I sense, a _presence_ approaching." Agahnim echoed.

"Another sorcerer?"

The sage shook his head, "No, something mortal."

"What do you see, Agahnim?" the Captain asked intently.

"Something we have feared for a long time, Captain. Mutiny." The room seemed to darken and Huasu and the other knights shifted nervously at the mention of turmoil among the ranks. 

Cap slammed his gloved hand on the table. "This is all the more reason, then, that one of us should travel abroad, travel to the desert and seek out the bands of thieves."

"And we will seek out the corruption here." Huasu bellowed, but with honor. As he said this, I gained only a speck of respect for him.

Charles agreed. "This is a time for Hyrule to stand and vanquish any and all threats to life. This way, we can be certain to finish the job thoroughly. And," he continued warily, "I believe I have the perfect candidate for the Quests."

The King became interested, as well as Agahnim. _You're gonna' nominate yourself, you egotistical bigot!_ "You have our attention, Charles."

Charles continued painlessly. "We must have someone who is fast on their feet, but sharp of mind."

"Go on." Agahnim insisted. _Yes, indeed, go on._

"If your majesty has no objection, I would care to nominate our Sniper, Roam."

_What the-?_ My mind flared up. A million thoughts and scenarios rocketed through my head. Especially worst-case scenarios. I stood instinctively at my name. All the other knights turned to look in astonishment at me, but Charles remained facing the King, his air of confidence intoxicating.

Strangely enough, Agahnim spoke first. "Majesty," he said, turning to his Lord, "this would prove quite helpful. This Sniper is more than capable and allows to keep all of our knights here, where they are needed most." 

The King gave a quick nod, agreeing. "Roam." He beckoned. I stepped forward fast and prompt. "You will journey first to the Desert of Mystery and seek out any disturbances there."

I nodded. The King continued, "Next, you will find and beckon for the wisdom of Sahasrahla, the Wise Man." Nod. "Finally, you must scale Death Mountain to the Tower that cuts the clouds and see what you can see. The Tower of Hera has remained untouched by Hylians for much time, be careful." 

I did not nod then. My mind had wandered to those clouds. 

"Roam." Agahnim beckoned. I had been staring at him the whole time, but in that way that you never really saw him. He was young. His eyes glowed with blue energy and strange sapphire etches, similar to lightning bolts, seemed to grow down his face.

"Yes." _Damn it, I let my mind wander again._

"Can you do this task?"

"Yes I can." _Whoa, that was fast._

My extreme lack of hesitancy still surprised me as I made my way to the smith. I clutched in my hand a roll of parchment granting me access to any bindings or higher grades of weaponry I needed for my journey. Another roll for the bakery and potions mastery rested in my belt. _Hey, these would sell greatly on the market._

The mason was nice as it was. She tempered my longsword and actually bound a handle, if anything else, for my new knife. "So, Sir Sniper, where're ya' headed?" her voice always had a joyous tone to it, but still remained gruff, probably from the smith itself. She had long, blond hair, most of it tied back into a ponytail, to keep it out of the fire I assumed. I let my mind wander on the age behind her smooth, smiling face…

"Hey, Sniper!" my mind was jogged back to reality, "Where ya' headed?" she was partly laughing now at my long pause.

When I spoke, it sounded much more confident than I felt. "Beyond the canyons to the Great Desert, and then to the Ruins, the Eastern Palace, to find the Wise Man, Sahasrahla."

"Oooh, dangerous I see. I wish ye' luck in your journeys." She winked at me. And for maybe for the first time, I noticed, I grinned back for a split-second. I don't do that much.

I heard the shaking of reigns and chain-links. The striking of clasps and grooves of metal-clad boots. The man who entered wore light chain-link sleeves, with a flowing white tunic. He carried himself high and respectful. This man was a knight.

"Afternoon, Lisa." The knight chuckled.

The smithy whirled around from her position and stood drying off her hands, then rested one on her hip. "Hey you. So what can I do for ye', Sir Knight of Hyrule?" she mocked. 

"Well, this gauntlet," he yanked the gold-laced link off his arm, reworking the clasps before setting it on the counter, "has been giving me nothing but bruises and turmoil since I purchased it."

"I'll see what I can do to make a little more fit for ye'." She turned her back to him. I watched him take from his pocket two red rupees. They clattered onto the counter. Lisa's body flinched at the sound, then she giggled. "Ye' don't have to pay for this."

"This is for last time."

"Last time wasn't worth near that much." She observed lightly.

"I keep my promises. I didn't keep this one on time, so it doubles."

She rewarded him with wide smile and teasing glare. "Why ye' have to be so honorable, Sir Knight?" Then she took the rupees slowly and carefully worked her way to the back room. "I gotta' do some of this in the back, do ye' mind waiting?"

"Do I ever? Go on ahead." And she was gone. His gaze wandered over to me. I was surprised I hadn't left yet. "So," he called over, "this is our new hero in arms. The new Scout."

I rewarded him with a glare back. He either didn't notice or didn't care, for he greeted it with an enjoyable smirk. _Arrogant piece of…_

I began to trudge away from the knight, murmuring under my breath. "All knights are assholes."

I don't know if he heard me or not, or whether he yelled, but I heard him. He said, "I have a lot of regrets, but the point is that I keep living. I do not end myself, the gods end me."

_What did he mean by that?_ Maybe they were words of wisdom, maybe they were just a secret way to get me back for my insult of his honor. Whatever it was, I was sorry for my words…

The castle gates opened to me and only a few archers, back from a scheduled scouting, came past me. There were three. The leading two pushed past without a care, but the third, named Cimon, started after them but stopped at me. He looked at me like he had just now seen me for the first time. I'll never understand how people can do that. "Roam, where ya' headed?" he asked cautiously.

"…Ask the King." I really had no intention of speaking with him now, I had a quest to get done. He could go back to kissing the boots of his ranking officers for all I care.

I dashed over the drawbridge and out onto the grass. The Wind greeted me in a powerful gust and I was off. It guided me west to the great Desert of Mystery… And died at its entrance…

The desert was another world in itself. The mountainous sands were churned by the Wind. The sun, however, beat down, due to the obvious lack of trees. And, much to my dismay, the Wind itself was heavy and dry. _It fits its name…_

The vultures perched on the rocks surrounding the Desert eyed me in curiosity, but none moved to attack. The few I passed on the cacti squawked acknowledgement to my presence, but that was all.

There were dozens of mounds of sand, miniature mountains on their own. Dunes. Their sizes fluctuated astronomically, as if they were a placement to a greater mountain. Perhaps they accented the ridges surrounding them. I passed by so many, I lost count, but they all ended at their peak. Their largest and highest dune. It was oddly shaped, but still a monument of the Wind. 

The urge to get closer found a niche in my mind, then drove my feet to obey it. I didn't resist them. The mount itself was intriguing…

It shuddered. Literally. The dune itself shook and its own sand cascaded off it. Between the folds of falling, dry waves I witnessed a flash of fine purple and violet shells. An exoskeleton. At last, most of the sand was off, and I was a good many steps back from the waking behemoth. 

It was a domed head, of what I did not know yet. Its scaly plates littered in firm, concave chunks down the back end, or front end, I wasn't sure. It had ceased shuddering; most of the sand now lay in a mound around it.

Once again, the urge returned, but was squelched by my caution…

A fold of violet split and a radiating, shattering red and green eye fixated on me. My feet had a different urge then, to which I didn't resist. I dashed backwards, but my eyes stayed on the ascending creature. It rose with magnificence and prowess. This was the queen of the Desert. A Sandworm.

The Worm began to sulk into the ground, as if it were water. A few vultures zipped by me and I glimpsed the last few flee from their respective cacti. I needed a place of refuge and I could not see the Worm…

She shot up in front of me, only a few feet from my position. I had just sighted the skeletal remains of a giant scorpion, half-covered in the earth. My feet rested firmly upon its back shortly.

The skeleton still held all of its appendages; its pincers, tail, even the sockets for its eyes. Two prominent curled spikes, along with its upturned tail protruded from it. The other spikes I thought came from another creature, perhaps in a battle. _Is everything resolved in battle?_

The Worm had begun to drive itself around at its full length and height. I could barely hear the slang of my sheathe over the crashing, brown waves. The sand rippled and I allowed my jaw to hang slightly at the violet behemoth swimming in front of me. Her massive body now blocked my one escape and I saw the sun behind thin clouds. _Red._

I let the sunlight bathe over me, feeling its setting heat. The Worm writhed before me, and I charged off the carcass. My crossbow lay hooked over the scorpion tail…

My first charge was an ill-fated one. The Sandworm dived before I even swung. I dashed about, trying to catch it off guard. But our roles flipped. A purple pillar rose in an explosion of sand before me. Then it reared its ugly head. Adrenaline taking over, my sword became a frenzy. I only made breeze on its hull before it charged.

I was flung nearly twenty feet and it hurt._ Damn, this thing's huge. How the hell do I hurt something I can't see half the time?_ Then something sparked my senses, already of my internal scales. It came from the two outer corners of the mountains. A weaker rumbling on either side. The rumble wasn't even loud. It was more of a haunting rustle in the dirt. _Sisters._

They came with patience and respect for their Elder, circling the outer rim, letting their Queen have the first strike. Their rustling echoed in my mind. The Queen stood resolute before me, as tall as my own tower. For a moment, I felt calmed by that thought…

My sword pierced the underbelly of the Worm. How I got there or how fast I drew I didn't dare measure, it was a chance, an opening. Most openings are based on the fear of the opponent, the intimidation factor. Thing is, I wasn't afraid in that moment.

Now I was. _That didn't kill it?_ I barreled over the dunes, and the Queen squirmed behind me. The Sisters woke up then. They worked like a collective, simulating each other's movements. _Parallel._

She was on top of me before I could see and then I noticed the dual pincers shooting out from her hulled head. It was also then I realized how they could track me. The Desert in itself was a dry ocean. Every footprint I made, they felt. I was running on their water, leaving puddles on my own. _Damn it, I'm playing right into them._

I lunged for her with all my rage on myself. My swinging blade discouraged the Sister enough to retreat back into the ground. I took refuge behind one of the smaller dunes, and stayed there. The Desert became tranquil once again, but my breathing quickened. The dry Wind blew, brushing dust in my eyes. I had to think. _There must be something I can use, something to battle them from a distance…_

My crossbow! Yes, as sure as ever, it still hung from the giant scorpion tail. I took one glance back at the Worms, then bolted.

_Fifty yards, no problem._ Hey, I'm a sprinter. My legs carried me with a hawk's speed; only the Queen noticed my flight.

_Twenty yards._ Flesh waves crashed around me. The Worm's sisters had returned. _Ten._ They were converging on me, aim to cut me off. I only ran faster. _Five._ I took a leap of faith, literally. One foot skinned the bones, and one hand clutched the black finish. 

__

My God! The bones shattered to oblivion behind me, a loyal sister crunching through them. Her blow made my other foot miss its mark and I stumbled. My crossbow fell in the fall.

I skidded through the crashed waves, splinters of joining me. I noticed a great darkness surround me. _Its shadow._ To my left was a large splinter. I felt the Worm's grotesque breath on my back. _Wait. _It's jaws opened. I felt droplets of saliva soak into my tunic. _Now._

My gauntlet seized the shaft and my arm sank into the black chasm hovering over me. The thing choked, and my time was bought at last. The crossbow was back over my arm. I clasped the spike protruding from the sand. It was to be loaded before I fell.

The spike flowed into its armed socket. I turned in my own tranquility. _My world now._ The Sister materialized in a rush of flowing flesh, the waves parting again and again for her bulk. Her red and green eye grew wide with rage. I fired.

Her scream pierced the air, just as my spike pierced through her pupil. Her body arched back in immense pain and anguish. She fell and lay silent. Then I heard the rustling, the rhythm much slower than before. I watched her _sink_ into the earth, like a fallen ship.

The little Sister was faster. Fiercer. The ferocity was an excellent rush. I took careful aim. The Worm jerked to the side at the last second, my spike crushing into a harmless plate. I leapt to the side and she surfed past me, immediately digging back into the abyss. I shouldered my crossbow and stayed loose. 

I only needed to run a few feet till I felt the vibrations. I stood my ground…

The sand below my feet parted to reveal that glorious, single eye. I was rocketed high into the open air, still atop this growing monolith. The eye parted again and I drew my sword. I spun it twice around in the air, then aimed it down with both hands.

White-ish juice flowed forth like a geyser and I sprang off the dying beast. I sheathed my sword once again.

I heard a chorus then. A sound that crescendoed into a roar of feelings. Malice, hate, anger, glory, and triumph all mixed into this chorus. It was then I witnessed, lining the ridges, packed in so tightly that they made yet another layer on their own, the vultures sang. They shouted their approval of my presence and gave me warning. 

My eyes broke from them and turned to the churning sand many yards from me. There I saw the mother Sandworm's head emerge, and heard its blood-boiling cry. I found, also, then, the tunnel leading to the deeper levels of the desert palace and a plan sprung in my mind…

I made a break for the tunnel. The Worm swam behind me, then… I heard much Wind, but not natural. I risked a glance behind me; the Worm wasn't there. And then I saw the great shadow growing around me. I sped up. My knees ached, my chest stung, but I knew this was not my time. Ten feet from the massive doorway, I drew my sword. I was encased in the dusk of shadow. Five feet, I stopped, or tried to and continued to skid. 

Shoving my blade into the sand, I pushed off and landed on my back, the giant wiry feelers lining the Worm's armor generating gusts over me. The threads of its tail brushed against my boots. 

The Sand Worm slammed into the land of stone within the cave, smashing its massive head into the wall. Its impact shook the doorway's structure so much it collapsed into itself on its own. 

I waited a while before standing. Hey, I had to catch my breath. My shaking legs offered enough support anyway. I twirled and sheathed my sword. Then, after more waiting, impulsively swung my crossbow back over my shoulder and dashed out of the desert. Any thieves that had taken refuge there no long lived.

The mountain castle would be my last stop, I had mentally planned. I figured after that battle that this would be nothing and I could take my Quest in leisure. 

I followed Hyrule River for a time before noticing the moon rising. I looked to my right. 

The Forgotten Wood would be my sanctuary tonight…

The forest is silent. Not even my feet can be wrestled from this thunderous silence…

Something is following me. Above me, behind me, below me, beside me…

In front of me! I fall and reach for my sword. My hand clenches the air, my pursuer holds my sword. It's…_Me._ The same golden hair flowing. The same red tunic and black crossbow. I start to object, but my voice yields no sound. Then…

A deafening roar splits the trees and I cower down away from the figure. When I look back, a glorious red fire has encased my Mirror. From within flashes of the flame, I watch as a horrible transformation takes place, where my long nose changes to bone, and melts into my mouth. My hair becomes as feathers, and that is all I could see.

The werehawk opened from its shell, its wings of manifest flame spreading to the trees. But instead of torching them, more leaves and branches grew from them. The weeds and brush, however, turned to ash and were blown by the Wind. Its eyes were glowing white sockets, no pupils in my Sight. I could not tear away from those eyes…

The werehawk spread its wings of fire and roared its sound. My ears were ringing. I could not tear myself from those eyes…

_"Squawwk!"_ I was bolt upright in a second. I expected the sparrows littering the grass around me to flutter away, but they instead stared at me. It wasn't a piercing stare, but one that searched for something. I instinctively stared back. And I counted my first sleepless night.

My padded boots made silent shuffles in the wet leaves. The rain was gentle when it washed over me, when I was without the cover of trees. The black sparrow flapped to the nearby branch at every halt. Each time he did this, I took a good look at him, to which he stared back. We always did this, perhaps just checking that we were still alive.

I emerged into a clearing, where the rain came down in steady waves, before the trees led the way to pieces of Hyrule River. I stood and was soaked. The sparrow watched from afar, and I was soaked. Soaked to the bone, soaked to the soul. I can't explain it, I like the rain. It calms me.

I opened my eyes and stared into the violet sky. "Who could ever label _this_ as Forgotten?"

The trees parted to the River. I bent at the edge for a drink, but the sparrow stopped many feet from me. It was gazing intently toward one of the waterfalls. I followed its gaze and, I must admit, it wasn't the most extravagant waterfall. It was small, oval-shaped, with one rock to illustrate its fall. But then something seemed awkward. 

I followed instinct and fell intentionally into the seaway. The layered leather of my boots held against the cool liquid. I moved through the ripples toward the falling water. The sparrow knew something I didn't, the water had a darker outline…_A doorway._

I became instantly drenched as I ducked through the water. Amazing, I didn't crush my head. It was a cavern, a dark, wet, very dark, cavern. Strange enough, the walls were _carved_ out of the stone, or so it seemed. So, theoretically, I was walking through hallway. _Someone's_ hallway…

-Leave your weapon at the door-

I immediately jumbled excuses, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was-

-You seek Sahasrahla, am I true?- the voice was low, gravely. -Come closer, young man- it ordered.

I did as it commanded. The water split as I slid deeper into the cavern. My eyes began to focus. He sat on a rock. A single rock. His head was bald, with beard and sideburns falling over his robes. A faint light grew and drew back from a staff imbedded in the wet earth. I deterred that staff held him up.

"Follow the River south to the end of the Wood. There you shall find the Canyons and the Ancient City. But be mindful of the doors that shield away another quest. A quest not meant for you."

"Yeah, whatever." I said. I didn't much care about anything else except finding Sahasrahla. He needed to give me his wisdom to take back to the King…and Agahnim.

I surfaced from the cavern and donned my sword. The sparrow greeted me with a high song, as it hopped around on the land. Now I truly felt the cold of the water sucked into my boots.

The sparrow and I trudged across the mud lining the River. The rain had stopped, but the muck now gracing our talons was the consequence to the cleansing. The trees were becoming sparse, and the sparrow was lagging further and further behind my pace. I finally halted at its squawk and turned to face it.

We held the stare for the longest time; the farewell of a bird of vengeance. We also broke off simultaneously. I journeyed toward the canyons and the sparrow returned to the Woods.

__

Sun broke over the hills, igniting the mud driven rock of the Canyons. My pace lapsed into a light jog and I at last found my feet on grass, still wet from the downpour. A few more steps yielded to my Sight three brilliant sets of archways, giving accent to the first of the stairways leading into the ruins. There was less mystery here and more timeless aging. A testament to its own long life…

Moss stretched around the pillars. Rays of the sun sliced down onto the green. The blades sparkled like stars in a moss-colored sky. And, thankfully, the Wind blew. There was life here, and the air was full…

An Octorok, with its red tendrils and domed head, shuffled through the grass behind me. I felt its gaze on me and half-drew my sword, enough for it to catch the sun's rays. The Octorok retreated quickly.

As I made my way through the mazes of stone and mud, I noticed the pedestals and statues had a fine finish on them. Their surfaces were new, or seemed it. A few more curious Octoroks found perches to watch me, but did not linger long. I took time to notice the detail that was put into these carvings. They depicted no history, but still much heart. The next tile I came across, however, had been crunched to oblivion. I frowned upon it; usually ruins are left to degrade on their own, on nature's clock. 

__

At my next step, my boot crunched down onto something. It was a shred of chain mail, and a chill danced up my spine. The fresh smell of clashed steel was blown through my corridor. My pace was slowed from both fear and my need to be careful. A battle was waged here. 

It was only a handful more steps to the opening, and I hastened to the center of it for full observation. My Sight scanned the area. The terrace was larger than its brothers and sisters, and it fell only a few yards short of a very tall road of stairs to a sunken temple. _Perhaps this is where the old man dwells._

What my eyes locked onto next made my heart jump and the chills return. In the far upper corner, there lay a set of tattered armor and chain mail. As I got closer, I noticed a shrunken figure hiding beneath its own armored contours. _A skeleton._ To make the moment worse, it was headless. The bone had been severed clean, obviously by a fine blade. Dregs of torn mail hung from the femur and remaining tendons… 

__

[ Fall back mortal ] The wall rose in a thunderous wake, then jutted outward, sectioning off two of my paths. I noted that the only remaining way was where I had come from. My hand shuddered to my hilt and I stood my ground.

"I seek the Wise Man that resides here. Can you lead me to him?" I waited. Not even the Wind blew.

[ No… ] The statue nearest me quivered violently, giving off a golden tint from beneath its stone contours. This particular statue held a solitary polearm, a halberd, as it shook to life. The legs propelled out and it dropped from its short pedestal. I was surprised at how little sand fell off its tones.

There were others. Two other guardians against me, both of these with shields. One wielded a broadsword in his right rock hand and a heavy, cylindrical shield in his left. The other had a circular shield on his right arm, and a hefty battleaxe in his left paw. All of them wore ancient rune armor and horned helms. 

As a collective, they waited, assuming positions all around me. The Halberd blocked my only exit now. The Halberd, also, charged first…

My crossbow was armed in less than a second, my arrow loaded in one. It fired in less than both…drilling into the upper right shoulder of the Halberd. 

The colossus didn't even flinch, pulling out my silver spike and tossing it aside. I put back my crossbow, realizing its futility in this battle. It would serve me later I knew. 

The Halberd continued its procession, and started swinging. I did not attempt to draw sword, and dodged right, then left, then back. My tactics, however, did not escape the wielder's blade from crafting a gash in my left gauntlet. It barely struck the skin. I leapt further backward.

My body sang backward till I struck my back on the clay tile. I elapsed to the right, but found myself staring into my reflection against the blade of the halberd. I rolled left and still glared into my own dark eyes. I then laid on my back and my Sight rose to the dark, eyeless sockets surrounded by blackened rock. If this knight had a soul, I could not see it without eyes to tear into. The wielder twirled his halberd overhead with great skill.

In a flash of adrenaline, I was on my feet, and the wielder took action. I retreated backward, my hands open. Lowering myself, the halberd swung over my head, then as I flew up, it rippled below my talons. The halberd warrior then roared with its magnificent weapon. Its call sounded with crumbling rocks and the avalanche of dust regurgitated with dry air. _Yes, there is no soul here. They are zombies of a master, whoever they're guarding. _

The behemoth hurtled forward amidst its cry, ready to mangle my skull. I, thankfully, had other plans and the Wind blew between its legs. _Thank you._ I dived forward just as my spot received a blow that split the earth itself. I somersaulted under my assailant to my feet, turning and drawing my sword. 

I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream at them for what I sought, but I know not why the words didn't escape me. Also, these rock soldiers were not proving to be much help in that area. 

A massive battleaxe split the tiles to my right and I spun further away from its owner stepping to retrieve it. Upon my landing, I slipped and fell directly near something I did not wish to see. An empty skull, still screaming, lay next to me. _The body is on the other side of this arena…_

The tiles vibrated, thus causing the skull itself to shake and dance as a colossus approached it. The skull was split down its middle, and its silent scream stopped. I stared up the shaft protruding from it into the face of rock. It was the sword wielder's turn.

I stood slowly. His head rose with me, then his sword, the skull still hanging from it. The broadsword was swung hard, my longsword flying to my back. The force of impact was above human, but not enough to falter my adrenaline. I held the blow. 

_What the…!_ The axe wielder ascended to my left and I saw him swing the axe as I rolled forward. I swore I lost a few hairs in that slash. The Sword lost his left arm, shield with it.

_Axe's turn. _I was anticipating his moves, although they were quite frenzied. I don't believe, however, that this influenced by any form of fear. I was close to the mud wall now and Axe took to his duty of literally disemboweling it, splattering dry scraps of dirt at every successive blow. My body lingered around the incessant slashes and I found myself behind the giant. 

When Axe whirled, both my hands were ready, grasping my hilt. The strength behind my slash was a mix of anger and disappointment. The disappointment I felt deep within myself, which fed my anger. My inner paradox flew forth and connected high at the axe wielder's face…near its soul-less eyes…

My body was spraying with its coarse, dry blood.

The axe wielder only staggered back from the blow, but did not clutch his face in agony. I had dug a six-inch deep gash, ranging from his rock forehead, down across and into the eyeless socket, to finally rest at its mouth-less jaw. My eyes swung around to the sword wielder in this momentary stalemate.

The rock goliath, the Halberd waiting patiently next to him, imbedded his sword in the ground and reached for his severed arm. The dark sand littered around it like blood. He picked it up and pressed to his blocky shoulder and what remained of the other half of the arm. The Sword rotated the arm for its positioning. I watched as the dust and sand fell. I watched as the fingers assumed movement once again. I watched as the Sword donned his shield again, and lifted his blade from the shattered tile.

My eyes flashed back to the Axe. The Axe was prying a piece of his shoulder off into his hand. He crumbled it to dust, then smothered it on his face. When the hand was removed, the gash I had made was filled. _These warriors are immortal…_

All three rejuvenated, they took their positions to attack all at once. My prayers were sent to the Wind and I stood my ground again…

"CEASE THIS INCESSANT BRAWL!"

The rock goliaths ceased their advancement. They didn't look at their commander, but I did, my Sight dashing up the steps to finally rest on a rather short, robed old man. He looked like the man from the waterfall, but his robes were green, not this dirty gold. He pointed a weathered finger down to me. "YOU! BOY!" I flinched that he would call me such a thing. "WHAT DO YOU SEEK HERE?"

Then the thought crossed my mind. _Could this be him?_ "If you are the one they call Sahasrahla, then I seek you."

I couldn't hear him, but I saw his body shudder. He was chuckling. I changed my question, staying polite. "Are you the Wise Man?"

He chuckled again. "AH, IS THAT WHAT THEY CALL ME NOW?"

I tried a last time. "Are you one of the Seven Sages?"

"Ah, now there's a smart lad. Ascend these stairs and enter my shrine." And he turned and disappeared between the pillars.

Bewildered as I was at this turn of events, my colossal adversaries looked on. I gave them one last glance and started to make my long trek up.

The clouds shifted behind me.


	4. Wise Men

Wise Men  
  
"I come to gain your wisdom to take to the King." "Ah," the Wise Man sat back on his haunches, "but in order for the King to understand the truth, it must be explained by one who understands it himself." I was confused, but I had my own question to answer. "What were those.guardians?" "Ah, them." Sahasrahla nodded and took a seat on the bluish-greenish tile. It mixed of sapphire and emerald. I rose slightly at the scent of incense. "Those are the once great souls of the Armos knights. Currently, they hold allegiance to me, but I feel my grips on them are weakening." "How do you mean?" I remained standing. "Sorcery of some kind, or maybe I'm just getting old." He grinned, his long, white mustache parting further. He shifted faintly, swaying back and forth in his crosslegged position. "Actually I've been expecting you for much time." "Then." Why the Armos? "Visitors come from all over." He chuckled, then sighed with lament in his heart. "Most are slaughtered." "Why the need for so much protection?" He sniggered again. "You ask many questions boy." "I'm not a boy." I stood straighter. The Elder still held a gentle face. "What are you then?" "A Sniper for the King." Sahasrahla laughed out loud. He actually laughed out loud at me. I felt my brow furrow in fury. "Why do you scoff!?" He taunted me with his tone. "Oh, excuse me, Sir Sniper, or is it Knight?" I hissed. "Never compare me to those oafs." "Very well, my boy." He grew somber again. "But you will be compared to many things while you're here." I left it at that, I wasn't in the mood to continue the discussion.  
  
I stayed the night. The clouds shifted over my open room. The shrine lacked any other rooms, so I slept on the roof. I hadn't left the argument entirely alone. I was well prepared for the morning.  
  
"My name is Roam, that is what you will call me." "Awake with an air of arrogance I see." "Shut up!" "You first, watch this." The Old Man dashed the blue sand into the fire before him. The flame shot into a green pillar to the ceiling, then cascaded into and around itself. The chaotic swirl solidified into a body, a massive, muscular body of a creature.  
  
I readied my sword in front of me. The Old Man spoke from behind the behemoth, "You must kill it, that is all you think. You do not ponder why it is here, why it is angry. All you know is that it is a monster, and you must gut it, slice it, and/or kill it in any way possible." I didn't move my eyes from the still, growling creature, but I heard every word. I even continued listening. "Your mind is narrow, you see only what you wish to see. Your heart is stone, you care for nothing. For no one. That is why this monster must die. You don't care, it means nothing to you." "It's in my way." I growled. "Of what, pray tell?" the wise man whispered. I sliced down the image from head to foot, and jumped through over the blue fire as the body split. My sword stopped one foot from the Elder's head. "How about you?" My anger was head-splitting. Where was my rage coming from? "There is a demon inside you." The Elder did not falter before my blade. "Even now, it eats away at your own control. A menacing weapon. Your composure is losing the battle." My sword sheathed itself. "Why do you see these things?" "It is my gift. Wisdom over many years of seeing warriors like you fall and be torn to shreds by the world you want to accept." "What world?" "Hyrule." My sword drew itself in a flash white. It shot a piercing line to the Elder. He froze, but was never alarmed. "I am Roam, Sniper-errant of the Seven Maidens and the King. You expect me to stand here and accept these lies?" "What lies do you speak of?" "I have resided here a day, and you have told me nothing of Agahnim's prophecy." "He has no prophecy." "Then his premonition. His bad feeling. I came to gather your thoughts on it." "I have no thoughts on it." He let that sink in, then grinned vaguely. I fumed. "Then why have you kept me here?!" His somber expression returned. "I have kept you nowhere. You stayed." I could not answer him. For the life of me, there were no arrows I could fire at him now. He elaborated on my thoughts. "I continue to teach souls how to appoint their lives. If you feel I am wasting your time, leave. But I believe you could do great things if you could tame that demon inside you." "I will not listen to this. Farewell Old Man." I donned my sword again and stepped out. The sun was right over my head then, casting neither heat nor a shadow. But I did not descend the steps. Instead I stepped heavily around the outer terrace and gazed over the ancient ruins. It was then I witnessed the Armos Knights, this time only watching. They looked dead and gone. Solid in their cases of sand and rock, their dark sockets staring toward the horizon. They'll never feel again, or see through eyes not made of stone.  
  
Sahasrahla shuddered as a breeze split upon hitting me and encircled the room. "I'm ready to listen." I said.  
  
The process was not simple. The Elder required me to sit completely still. However, he had revealed a staff, and was resolutely hurling it at different parts of the room. I was not allowed to flinch, otherwise he would strike me with the rod. Sahasrahla flung the shaft to where it clattered and banged against the far walls. I flinched, then, my head hurt. I wavered from the blow, then, my back hurt. Arching back from that hit, my gut now open, the rod's shaft side imbedded itself there. At that point I stopped reacting. Finally, I could see where this was going. The punishment didn't stop there, however, the Elder continued to attack my weaknesses. And I was unwilling to move to them. I would not flinch when I was struck, no matter how many bruises. Yet, even with my compliance, the beating would not cease. There was something else. He's not striking me in a pattern. Any area that is not still warm from a blow will be hit. My shoulder felt cold. Hmm. I experimented, and my arm shot up. The palm of my gauntlet felt the shaft, and clamped it. But I didn't stop there. In a pit of damnation, whatever force still held that rod was flung with it across the room. It was then that I opened my eyes. Sahasrahla rose with remarkable ease. "I think you're anxious for the more involved training." He grinned.  
  
Okay, I was blindfolded. That bothered me. It was similar to the preliminary training, but this was annoying. Added to that, Sahasrahla is an amazingly fast old man. I was beginning to wonder how old he really was. "HOW DOES IT FEEL BOY? With no way to see your prey! How can you FIGHT!?" Oh, and another thing, his voice carries when he wants it to. The straight walls allowed the sound to bounce around, making it encompassing. I couldn't hear my own thoughts, let alone try to guess his.  
  
The shaft caught me behind my knees and I was thankful I had removed my quiver for the exercise. The stone was flat against my back, but only for a few seconds. I slashed madly about, with as much fervor as I could summon. And still he laughed at me. His voice rang in my ears. I couldn't stand his taunting. I swear at that point I wanted to slice his heart out. Is this the Demon? "NO DEMONS TO HELP YOU HERE! They only come when you can lock on to your prey! What's the matter warrior? Sniper?" He scoffed at me. His voice was all around me, I couldn't target. He has no pattern. Maybe that is his pattern. Every action is never thought out. The patterns of non- patterns. No, damn it, wasted thought! Thud! Yep, you guessed it, I found the floor again. I let my mind shut down for a moment. My blade was in front of me. Nothing else, just the blade. My feet spanned across three tiles, I could feel the grooves separating them. I could cover the ground of nine. I defended nine tiles. His voice was everywhere, but there was no contact in those nine tiles. Three tiles in front, three in back, three on either side. Fifteen. My territory. No one would touch my territory. But his voice. No, concentrate on you. Concentrate on your senses. I waited. And waited. His voice was a muffled lapse, a cloud around me. And I could see. I saw the fifteen tiles around me, and a black smoke. I focused on the smoke. It formed words and sound. But not so harsh, quiet at first, with inflections in volume. Words being accented.  
  
"You CANNOT track me, BOY!" But I can track you. Voice inflections.  
  
".NO DEMON to help YOU now!" Demon.You. That's all you said, why not speak louder? As I listened to the inflections, I noticed another underlying rhythm. Footsteps. I could see again. I swear Sahasrahla had never seen better swordplay, but maybe I'm just being arrogant. I blocked three swipes with a choppy motion, then blocked three more with fines, and advanced. I knew where the rod was. All I needed now was its wielder. I counted the tiles now in my head, my feet dancing over the floor, at every groove. Twenty-four, twenty-nine, forty. Forty tiles and manless rod floating about. A fighter grips his weapon with two hands. Those hands connect to arms, then a body and legs. Footsteps belong to legs. And everything has a head. I swung down, then up, and a clatter sounded of a shaft against stone. My sword was thrust forward. I felt no resistance, but I held it to its place. "Roam." I did not move my sword. "Take your blindfold off." Steadying my blade with one hand, I removed the blindfold. My sword had stopped inches from the Elder's throat. I did it. I actually did it. The Elder grinned at me. His face was one of gratitude. Strangely though, it disappeared, and a wave of sadness filled his eyes. He stared at nothing, then his body swayed with a heaviness I had not seen in him till now. Sahasrahla faltered. I rushed to his side. "Elder?" He shook his head to clear his mind from whatever chaos had filled it. With wide eyes he looked up at me, then narrowed them. "Trouble," he whispered, "At the castle." My heart sank. I donned my sword with ease and my crossbow never left my side. "Roam." He beckoned. I turned back to him. "First you must know." He took a long breath. My heart raced. "You are not who you think you are." "I know. Farewell Elder."  
  
The steps became shorter in my mind, as the moon descended and light once again began to split the darkness. The rock zealots watched me fly with weary eyes.  
  
  
  
I didn't care which path I was taking. I didn't care how fast I could move now. I didn't care about the knot in my stomach, the pinch of worry. I knew something was wrong, that much was obvious, but only my speed and purpose would clear the mist this time. "HiiiiIIIIIIIIIISSSAAaaaa!" I stopped short. The high-pitched wail was hardly a crow's song. More of a tortured yell. Somewhat Hylian, but mostly not. There was rustling in the bushes, but I didn't tense. My hilt was grasped with tranquility and I waited.  
  
The sack of bushes to my left exploded in a torrential emergence. I glimpsed a wave of silver hair and white and black armor, as well as a small saber. My sword was drawn instantly as I blocked a blow aimed for my forehead. My assailant was wielding his blade point down. I deterred another hit for my side, then lost my balance stopping a third at my foot. Although I spun to regain it, I still ultimately fell on my back. Very graceful, Roam, perfect. My opponent was now fully visible and I shuddered at the sight. He was an archer, crazed, and his fangs were showing. In his insane state, he proceeded to pounce on me. Too bad my boots caught him in the stomach, coiled so much from his force that my knees touched my chest, and recoiled to pelt him into a tree. I used my own momentum to get me back on my feet. The moment, however, I charged the archer, he copied me, using my own force to slam me into the opposite tree. Our blades met and I was treated to being face to face with this monstrosity. His mouth opened wide, showing off his fangs once more. What commenced then will be burned into my memory for centuries to come. The archer cocked his head to the side and opened his vocal cords far. What slithered out was a sound unlike anything remotely human. His head shook violently from the air waves. It was like a thousand shrieks of that accursed Sand Worm. It hurt my ears. "Oh shut up." I uttered. I summoned my anger and pushed his blade off mine. He stumbled. The back of my right gauntlet thwacked his jaw, and my fisted hilt hand followed through. Then the butt of my hilt sank into his chin and my right fist knocked him to the path. He didn't move. I left him there. I didn't care that I was just attacked by a rather driven archer. Really, I didn't.  
  
The castle was dark. Literally. The walls had been recently scarred by swordplay and the air still smelled of ash. "What the hell happened?" I asked out loud. A dark, black mist had come and settled upon the tile. But something was still wrong. I could feel several entities roaming the catwalks. I remembered the Elder and closed my eyes. All things. All encompassing life. There wasn't much life left here. Not much movement. But I could feel the arrows. I sidestepped twice. Thwik! Thwik! They stuck in the floor plates. I could not balance the trajectory from here. They would need to fire again. Focused Wind whipped past my ear, locks of hair fluttering out of place. My eyes shot open, my fingers finding the thief's knife. I threw without looking. After I heard the metal split skin I glanced up to see the body descend away. Then a gash grew on my right arm. I clutched it, knelt, and rolled out of the way of two more arrows. There were two fanatic Hylian archers upon that catwalk. Damn it, I was careless! But another shot never came. I was a sitting duck, but another shot still did not come. I looked up again to see the archer transfixed, with a ruby arrow protruding through his back. He fell and joined his partner on the ground. A third archer emerged, but his mannerisms reflected composure and humanity. I recognized his choice of arrow. Cimon. "The fight's inside! Go, I'll see if there're any more drifting out here!" He called. Be careful. I dashed inside, stretching over a few bodies lying on the steps, all knights. The first corridor was empty. Ghost-like, that same eerie mist flanking every direction. However, I saw movement up ahead. Gauntlets protruded from every hallway, as to which side of mutiny they were on, I did not know. Maybe this fallen could help me. I leapt over two more unmoving souls to reach this knight. "It was.Huasu." The knight gulped out, his breathing was raspy. I cursed inwardly that I missed this. "He.he came in the night.with a smaller band of warriors." I was shaken and reflexively grasped my hilt, looking around. The knight reassured me. "No, we killed them, but Charles." he was beginning to lose it. My hands clutched his armor and shook him. "Charles? What did that damn idiot do?" "No.Charles, he." he shook his head and brushed off my hands. "He went to face Huasu." He took another deep breath. I could see it was getting harder to hang on. "He went to stop him." The knight coughed up blood then. A few droplets landed on my tunic. I couldn't help wincing. The knight reached to his side, unlatching something. It was difficult to see in the dark stairwell. It was a short sword, exquisitely made, with no signs of use. He sheathed it and motioned it to me. I normally would have snatched it, like the thief's knife, but this was a dying man. Worse yet, a man of honor. At last, I grasped the furnished hilt. Its sheathe was laced in gold, and a marvel to see with a knight. It was clear then that this sword was of some great importance to this knight. "My son wanted it to be used in combat." A smile rode over the man's face. I couldn't stop myself from feeling his sorrow. "Every battle.didn't seem worthy." he cringed. These were his last moments. Why are you entrusting me with this!? Take it with you! Why me? I can't take your sword, I'm not a knight. "You'll make a fine knight..." he fell limp. To tell the truth, I felt nothing. Only guilt. I latched on the sheathe anyway. Whhew-kking! The clash of swords echoed down the stairwell. After a moment of silence, my eyes flared to the sound. I guess Charles and Huasu found each other.  
  
I consequently found them in the courtyard. Amazingly enough, they had kept the grounds nearly completely intact. There were only a few scattered leaves on the entranceway. One bush had been torn to pieces upon arrival. Poor bush. "Oh crap." I murmured, then hurled myself behind a bush on the right castle wall. The two knights had not noticed me, you could tell they'd been fighting at least a little while. Charles' blue tinted armor had a few noticeable nicks along with his shield. Huasu's armor I couldn't tell due to its extreme black color. They now mirrored each other in stance, sword and shield alike. Both of their feet were spread, left knees bent, shields in front. Both swords held high. Charles' sleek longsword caught the sun just right, giving the illusion of it glowing. The two knights swung their blades high at each other, in circular motions, connecting and sliding off each other, retracting and recoiling back into the cycle again and again. Charles, following a strike in the air, altered course and swung his blade down to the courtyard tile, then slicing it back up in reverse direction. The break in the cycle threw Huasu off, nearly blocking the slice. The Black knight stumbled back from his awkward maneuver. I have this thing about knights when I see them battle. Everything slows down, all actions become like a brute force. I swear it; I've seen them enough. But, damn, when those swords hit, the sound stirs the heart and echoes across the land. Charles continued his assault, finally bringing his shield into play, ramming the other knight to the ground. Huasu's face shone in the slight sunlight peaking through the clouds. His face was contorted in rage. He can't accept being beaten by Charles, how amusing. From behind the bush, I smiled to myself. Huasu had finally met a match, and a younger one at that. Huasu's sword locked onto Charles' shield, and vice-versa. Charles struck his opponent's shield with fervor. Once, twice, but on the third swing he swung just short of the shield, and clashed between both shields, knocking Huasu's blade off. His shield now free, he coiled his arm back. I grinned at what I knew was coming next. Crunch! Charlie's shield smashed into Huasu's chest plate, hurling him further toward the wall. But the Black knight recovered fast, locking/crossing both his shield and sword together, and rushed forward. Charles, startled, emulated the motion, and Huasu connected shortly after. Charlie's boot heels dug small trenches in the tiles as he tried to hold his ground. They crashed into the wall I was next to. It was hard to see Charlie's face through his helmet, but he was straining. I did notice, however, that his right knee was rising behind his shield. Suddenly, he parted his arms, parting Huasu's as well, and his lifted leg shot out, smacking the Black knight's shield arm, especially the shield. The black and blue plate shied off his arm and clanged over the tile. Huasu had arched back, his arm straightening, as his shield flew from him. He whirled back to face a now quite confident Blue knight. I made a mental note never to face Charles in a duel. Huasu, however, didn't seem too shaken. He unlatched his cloak and let it fall to the ground. From our viewpoints, neither Charles nor I could see what his cloak had concealed before, but he was quick to show us. His shield-less arm reached behind and I heard a loud release of clasps. That hand now rose with a hefty war axe. I cursed under my breath. This was far from over. Charles lowered himself into a new fighting stance. There was a pause in the air. What ensued was a much faster volley of blades. Huasu would alternate his axe and sword against Charles' shield and sword, administering a fast-paced pattern, succeeding in driving Charles back. Charlie, however, easily copied the maneuver, and won back his ground. Huasu would then do a different pattern. This sequence barreled on for what seemed like hours. Charles, however, had to break the cycle again. Huasu swung his tired axe, and Charles instead ducked, then surfaced again, bashing Huasu's faceplate with his shield. Gold speckles now shown on Huasu's helmet. The Black knight retaliated in a flurry of enraged steel. The Blue knight blocked sufficiently. There was a pause in the assault. Huasu stood panting, brandishing his axe and sword. "What, makes you think you can stop this mutiny?" He seethed. "It's already been stopped." The Black showed off a fanged smile. "Nothing ends till one knight falls!" he roared, then barreled up, his dual weapons becoming bladed wheels. But Charles was calm, as he spun down with his right boot and knee, justly sweeping his other armored leg into Huasu's flurry. The knight crashed down into the green. He pushed himself back up with grass trapped in his visor. Charles called back down to him. "This is futile, Huasu. Discard this false visage and join up with the correct one. You may escape the king's wrath as a Corporal, or a Squire." Huasu stayed down. "My 'visage' is in the strong place. And I will do, all that I have to." He tore the grass from his visor, and half rose. "For the glory of the kingship." "What?" No, Charles! Your guard! "Rrrraaaaaaah!" His sword and axe abandoned, Huasu rammed head-on into Charles' gut. The force of the ram left the Blue knight's shield discarded and shook the armor itself as he smashed into the courtyard wall. My eyes widened at the turning tide. Huasu rocked his head up, knocking Charles' faceplate up. The Blue knight tried to retaliate by raising his weakened sword arm, but a massive steel- laced blow to his stomach let the blade fall. Huasu's vigor now rising like a geyser, he handily hefted Charles up with two hands over his head, held him their, then flung the disarmed knight about five feet toward the opposite wall. My acquaintance his the courtyard floor with a heavy thud, and lay, dazed. The Black knight looked to his downed opponent, then strode over and picked up Charles's sword. I broke my trance then. Charles is going to die. Unless, I intervene. Without much hesitation, I pulled out the short sword just blessed to me. I held it up aways behind the bush. All of a sudden, as I saw Huasu take position over Charles' head, I felt what I'm sure that knight had felt at every battle. I let the sword hilt fall till the blade pointed down, then shoved into the ground.  
  
"You were never fit to be a knight." Huasu gloated, and brought up the blue-laced broadsword, reaching high over his head. "Huasu!" I rose and yelled. His head jerked up, then back, his whole body feeling the force of the arrow between his eyes. His body fell with many heavy thuds, his armor truly showing its weight. The air became still. But the air was always still. I suppose I noticed it then because it changed. The Wind blew again. The leaves moved once more. And, I guess, life continued.  
  
"Hey, Roam, thanks." Charles broke the silence. He was on his feet again, sword and shield retrieved. I went back to the bushes, gazing down at the short sword. I hesitated again, but finally picked it up and sheathed it. "I had a score to settle of my own." I walked on, the Wind finding me. "Are you sure that's all?" Charles asked. He was quiet. The leaves encircled me. "Yes." And I walked on. I knew his eyes didn't leave me as I made my way to the town. 


	5. Of Birds and Prey

Of Birds and Prey  
  
I needed to think, and the tower wouldn't seem right, not after the mutiny. Huasu was dead. I couldn't help feeling sadness for him, but never guilt for what I did. He deserved it. I took a spot in the center of the green. The center of the village, by the weathervane. If he was performing mutiny, it must have been in another ruler's interest. But who in the kingdom would act for the position. "We all trust the king." I thought out loud. "We've trusted him for years. But," My mind was leagues beyond my speech, "The prophet just got here. The Sage? Yeah, right." I felt a chill rise on my neck. How odd, I could always feel safe here. The town was a sanctuary by its own accord. I felt the instinctive idea to look toward the castle, and I noticed something disturbing. A heavy, black cloud was ascending over the high towers. Looming and casting a shadow. The chill came back, more severe than before, and my left hand gripped over my sheath. I looked slowly around at the soldiers around me. Do they feel this evil? One of the Tridents had his back to me, and just then turned his head so I could catch a glimpse of the side of his helmet. The inside of the visor was black as night. Then I saw the eyes. They were.Red. Like gems, but wispy like a river. River of blood. I pulled my gaze away from the knight. I saw another, farther off. He wasn't looking to me, but I had a full frontal view of his helmet. Once again, the inside was pitch black. And once again, those blood-red gems for eyes. My right hand found my hilt. Suddenly, there was a presence behind me, and I heard that deep voice. "No. Roam." The Captain. He wasn't looking down on me, I suppose it would look suspicious, and he was barely moving his lips. "Go to the south woods," he whispered, "Draw them to you when you know the time is right." When I flinched with defiance, he gave a firm incentive, "That is a DIRECT order." My hand waved off of my hilt. "Go, now." I started move off, "Slowly." I had it then. They were watching us. The Captain had noticed it long before I did. I wondered if Charles knew. I trod quietly to the edge of town. A Trident turned at me. "Sergeant." I nodded quickly to him. That convinced him I didn't notice anything, well, weird about him. He didn't stop me. I kept my pace steady till I reached the edge of the brush. Then glancing around me, I leapt in, finding refuge behind one of the long oaks. I remained camouflaged by the strewn bushes and twigs. I sat there, and waited. A steady wave of thunder echoed over the sky. As if by signal, one of the Sergeants, a swordsman, began making his way toward the Captain. Oh, crap. Now was the time, I knew this, I hope he did. Dodging out from behind my brown pillar, I took aim and fired. My arrow sang into the back of one of those Dark Knight's helmets. He fell with a heavy thud. His partner, a Trident, didn't catch me as I ducked behind the tree again and reloaded. I hopped out to the other side this time and struck him between the eyes, but the arrow went through the helmet, yeah, out the other end. Like it went through smoke. Anyway, the commotion was set. They appointed two archers to try and find me. I picked a larger tree and lowered myself by its base. I arched around and saw, and miraculously heard an even lower voice speak to the Captain. The swordsman put his hand on the Cap's shoulder, "I think you might want to come with me Captain." He said. I never saw Cap act so fast. He ducked under the swordsman's arm, whirled to face him, and swung with both hands. The broad side of the blade struck just under the left elbow. All armor under that elbow flew twenty feet from its owner, emitting an odd spiral of mist as it disconnected. It was a split-second action. Cap followed through with another two-handed swing higher, and all I saw was the head disconnected from the field plate. Cap shouldered the headless, one-armed, armor to the ground. The Trident nearest to Cap didn't have a chance to react, feeling the blade sink through his gut. When Cap yanked out his sword, instead of blood, mist leaked out. And as quickly as it came, it vanished from existence. Sssllrkt! Sssllrkt! Two arrows nailed the tree two inches to my lower right. The archer stepped back and began to reload as his partner stepped up a bit. I rolled low across the brush, and fired in the roll. The arrow struck the first archer's shoulder, making him buckle back. A new flurry of arrows filled my space, and a few followed my movement. The last of the flurry shaved a piece of bark from the tree I was behind. It struck near my feet. It had hit the piece through the center. The bark was still rotating slowly. Damn it! I let my mind wander again. My back against the tree, I rose. Then stepped out and took aim fast and high. The second archer was hurled back from the arrow to his chest. The other I could see drawing his sword and I guess cursing, but I couldn't tell, it sounded more like grumbled vocals under metal. I heard the swing from the rustling of bushes it past, and slid down, my back against the ground. A blade struck above me, going in near to halfway through the tree. I saw both mine and his reflection on either side of the crease of the sword. The move was mine. I rolled out from the leaves, took aim, higher, little higher, for the eyes. He looked down at me, noticing the presence of his executioner. I fired. He made no sound. Thwink! The thin, sharp arrow pierced one of those liquid red gems. The top half of his body hung back, but his hand was still clutching to his hilt. Then his weight came on it, the sword came a little out, but finally the hand let go. The gauntlet itself fell to the ground, as if it never gloved a hand in the first place. The body clanged on the hard grass. I stood, then looked to the sword, then to the battlefield. I clutched the hilt, and picked up the gauntlet.  
  
Charles had now rushed the battlefield, encased in his massive, light- weight and maneuverable armor. Hell, I almost mistook him for one of the Tridents or others like them. He came rushing in from the north wood, and split the first swordsman in his way in half. They planned this. I take the fall, they get the action. Damn it. I'd show them.  
  
The gauntlet fit for the most part, but the broad sword was quite heavy. I lifted it with two hands and rushed out of the brush. A weary Swordsman lay in my path, his back to me. The sword being as colossal as it was, I tipped it and let its weight and gravity do the rest. The armor split down from head to toe, then fell to ruin. The grass underneath it was painted black, then burned and wilted away into ash. "Sniper!" I heard a light voice. I turned to see a young maiden protruding from her small house. She pointed behind me. A glint of steel caught my eye and I whirled, shielding with the massive sword. A Swordsman's blade crashed down upon it. I sank from the weight. However, I still think I sank from my own sword's weight than his. "YeeeeeeeHaaaaaaaw!" My opposition fell in several clunks, split into more than two pieces. Charles. I rose and noticed the sunlight was diminishing. The dark clouds had nearly descended over the town. "Thanks." Charles grinned down at me. "I had my own score to settle." I grinned back. All three of us did a 360, checking our Sights for any other opposition. I, with my huge broadsword, Charles and Cap, each with a broadsword and shield. Shattered armor littered the grass and all grass around that armor had been eradicated. I wasn't sure if those patches of land would ever have grass again.  
  
A sound. Hoofs? No, boots. Chain links. Then we saw them. Two Swordsmen and two Tridents, flanking someone we couldn't see. They came charging in, straight at us. I emulated Cap's ready fighting stance. But they turned abruptly away, and forced themselves into one of the houses. The three of us stood perplexed, but Cap acted first, making his way toward the house. I hung back, noticing our encasement in ultimate darkness. The sun was gone from Hyrule. Thunder sounded and I saw lightning cast over the castle. 


	6. Chivalry

Chivalry  
  
Okay, so we were perplexed. Bewildered. But not frozen. And I had no intention of becoming that. "Roam, stay down." Cap ordered. "But Cap- "I said stay down." He echoed, with more force. I wouldn't listen. "But the possessed guards- "Shut! Up, Roam!" Charles roared behind me. That's when I realized. None of us knew exactly what was going on. We had our suspicions, but only one of our three could act on them. The Captain. Cap strode forward toward the house, completely erect. I had never seen him like this, with so much worry in his eyes. He just, seemed completely composed but almost fanatic on that small hut. His helmet was gone. It was then that I saw just how many wrinkles there were under his eyes. Two feet from the door, the wood splintered and broke loose. The wood shards flew at us like swords. Both Charles and I ducked, but Cap stood strong. He didn't even draw his sword. I witnessed a few chunks break across his solid armor. Dark light surged out from the open fissure. There I saw a disturbing sight. Agahnim, the castle's prophet and sage, was inside the hut, but there was something strange leaking around him. Black mist. "Oh crap." "Mother of Hyrule." Charles followed my sentiments. Agahnim was not alone. Several Tridents flanked him. But there was more than that. And that fact filled my heart with fire. The maiden, the kind girl that aided us before, was in the clutches of two Swordsmen. My gauntlet shook at my hilt. I was clasped with fear of her safety. Finally, I looked to Cap for some action to emulate. There wasn't one. The maiden was struggling with all her might against her still captors, but they didn't even flinch. Then Agahnim approached the maiden herself. The odd, jagged lines that came down from the Sage's eyes now glowed a dark blue. Keep your hands away from her. My mind was hissing threats I knew my body could not follow. The maiden's captors let go as she levitated slightly off the floor. Her dress flowed with a slow energy and her eyes became lazy. Do something! I broke out of my trance, and, it seemed, so did Charles. We rose simultaneously, but Charles rushed forward, only glancing at the frozen Captain. Cap did move, in fact, he halted Charles. What the hell are you doing!? Inside, the maiden was now encased in a bubble of lightning. She was in no pain, but I couldn't get to her, and that was painful enough. Then, all at once, the bubble, the lightning, and the maiden disappeared. "No!" The Tridents charged us at last. Cap jabbed one in the gut, denting the armor, then continued to fling him over his head. The other was resolutely cut in two by Charles. All the while, I heard Agahnim tell his Swordsmen, "I will have the proper surroundings in the castle for her send-off to the 'other world'." She isn't gone yet. The Swordsmen charged. Cap's punch took the head off one and the other received an entire sword shaft spanning through his chest. Charles turned and released him onto the grass. For some reason, he continued to glower down upon the fallen armor. However, I watched as the Sage's eyes began to glow. And he was looking at Charles' back. "Charles!" I tried to warn him. Two blinding blue beams shot from the Sage's eyes. Charles half reacted, hurling his massive shield in front of him. The beams pelted either end of the shield and Charles went flying. He hit the grass in a loud clatter of armor. He didn't move. "You sick, sonova." I started to pull my sword. The Sage simply outstretched his hand toward me. All of a sudden, I felt the strongest gust of Wind ever thought to be possible, and it definitely wasn't created by nature. My sword was only halfway out when both my sword and I were hurled in opposite directions. I, too, landed hard on the small hill. You're not getting out that easy! I got up fast, although painfully. My bones ached, but that didn't stop me from retrieving my sword and dashing back to the hut. The Captain was amazingly in my path. Pretty fast for an old guy. "Get out of here, Roam!" "No way, I can take him." I tried to convince him, but I have long since learned that Cap is a Rock when it comes to this sort of thing. From nowhere, the Captain's shield was up, high enough to cover the lower half of his face. His legs were spread wide, and I witnessed why. Agahnim loosed two more bolts from his eyes. They struck the Captain's shield and he held firm. The Sage continued this assault three times over, and still Cap didn't move. "You are a valiant fool. Your own will may be turned against your soul by this act." The Sage warned. "Who are you to talk of souls?" Cap churned. "To you, I am Lord and keeper of souls. You shall join the fray soon enough." "Fall to hell, demon!" Cap screamed, then rushed. "As you command." Agahnim's robes rose in a mass of torrential Wind and red light. Both arms rose with his garb and his eyes leaked black mist. The torrent compressed, then unleashed itself upon the Captain. His shield was obliterated and his sword melted shortly thereafter. The red torrent consumed Cap as I looked on, struck dumb by this prophet's power. I never heard Cap utter a sound. Perhaps he screamed through clenched teeth, but no one heard. He wouldn't want anyone to hear. "Captain!" I leapt forward, but was instead drawn back by Charles' long arm. I smacked my back against the hill, all I could do was watch. I can't be a helpless child! Let me go, damn you! Cap's armor grew a black ash, while his skin within it was consumed in the same red light. All at once, however, they flashed away from existence. He left nothing but a charred circle with smoke writhing off the floorboards. "Farewell, 'heroes'. I have other things to do than wallow in your shock." I heard Agahnim taunt, then he, too, was gone, this time in a turmoil of dark mist. "No." My eyes wouldn't leave the spot, but the rest of my body gave way. Darkness came and I fell back into it. Cap was dead. But I feared worse than that.  
  
I'm in the forest, that much I know. But there is nothing here. I feel the Wind, but I hear nothing. And now I'm drenched. A tempest has come. The rain becomes a constant hammer in my ears. And then I am no longer alone. Massive boar demons come in from all sides. But when they come at me, they brush past, piking their great tridents into the tree trunks themselves. I draw my sword to them, and still they do not notice me. I scream at them, but no sound comes out. Finally, I let my actions speak for my mute words. Heads roll, but the rain keeps my blade clean. It washes everything away, including the forest itself. I stand now on a barren landscape, surrounded by smoldering trunks. And this time, there truly is.nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have to hide. The Sage may send assassins." I heard the urgency from far away, and finally came back to the dark sky. In a way, I was glad to see that it wasn't all a dream. Don't ever ask me why. By my lead, we took refuge in the Forgotten Woods. My final sanctuary on the edge of Hyrule.  
  
I don't know what emotion I felt then, sitting with Charles in the forest. Anguish or guilt.anger? Anger that I couldn't stop it. That I tried and he pulled me back. That I let him pull me back. Anger that it was my fault. It was always my fault. Charles was talking. "I remember the Elders spoke of a land consumed in Light. A land of eternal good. The Golden Land." Charles shook his sword gently before him. "Sometimes I pray, that the knights who have passed, find their souls in that land, where they may live with peace and rest for eternity." I remained silent, watching the leaves fall from our perch. "I also pray, that the tormented souls, either die and are purged forever, or." he took a deep breath, "Are hurled into the depths of the Dark World, to continue searching for their life. Their- "Destiny?" "Many believe that a piece of one's soul is always connected to the Light. The Triforce." "Humph, Triforce. I heard you Hylians speaking of that legend. Frankly, I don't care about any legend." I didn't want to hear it. I didn't care about any legends or great powers, or lands of Gold. I only wished to sit, and think. My eyes flared and my arm swung up, catching Charles forcefully in the chest, driving him down onto the bark. My head, too, snapped to the side as a streak of orange and red flashed past me and struck the branch furthest to my left, engulfing it in flame almost immediately. I risked a glance down below and two more flaming arrows imbedded our trunk. The smoke was blinding. And for the first time I looked around myself. I looked and saw the rivers of red and orange. I saw the burning fires around me. And, I drew in that fire. That fire became my heart. I can't explain it any other way than that. All I could think of were the Woods. My sanctuary. My Home. My Home.  
  
"Seeeeeraaaaah!" Fervor burst forth in a flood of rage, steel, and screams. I flung myself, sword first, into the Orange knight below me. From his shoulder to his waist I cut, the same black mist enveloping me. His archer was in six pieces immediately, his own aid in seven. Nothing but fire could I see. For lengths spanning, nothing but the burning sensation. This is a sanctuary, I won't let it become forgotten! I lost track then. The colors. The dark colors. At every scream there was a flash of black and my steel. If I was injured I didn't feel it. Nothing made sense then. The atrocities I was committing I truly could not see or feel. I had no idea. I didn't know. I didn't know. I didn't know.  
  
I felt Charles' gauntlet on my shoulder. We were on the main path; I was on my knees. And, of all things to happen.I was crying too. At that moment, I could recall every action I did. I saw how I cut his arm off. I witnessed over and over again how I split another down the middle from head to toe, how his armor fell in double-motion. How I caught that archer's arrow, and spun it into his neck. "They were already dead." Charles brought me back to the present. ".I don't care." "There are more coming, Roam." What? Leave me alone. I felt arms grasp under my shoulders, clumsily bringing me to my feet. "Roam, can you stand?" Stand? Of course I can stand, you idiot, I'm not an infant. "C'mon, Roam, get up. We have to stop Agahnim." Agahnim? The Sage. The maiden. He took the maiden. I had to put everything back together, figure out where I was again. My burning sanctuary. Did he order this? Agahnim? Doesn't matter. I'll kill him.  
  
The castle gate, north. Guards. Charging in from the south. "Shall we run? I'd rather kill them, but there's so little time you know?" The Blue knight smiled sadly in return.  
  
The hoofs were a hurricane behind me, like a storm that would never stop. Relentless. Something crushed the leaves behind me. I whirled, sword ready, only to see a possessed knight in mid-flight, a long shaft protruding from its helmet. My eyes swerved down to its assailant, the one who dropped from the trees. It was Cimon. He drew another arrow, readying his bow around it. He turned his head momentarily to me, the movement flashing his silver hair in the still diminishing sunlight. "Go Roam, I'll hold them here." And he released the shaft. It pelted another helmet, and another soldier fell. My feet were like stone. Cimon slowly drew a third arrow, one with a ruby tip, and placed it with his bow. "Archer to archer," he began, turning to me again, "You were the best of us." Cimon whirled and let the arrow fly. It sailed through the red eye of the leading knight, in a burst of mist, and continued on into his partner, knocking its armored head clean off. Black, choking mist flooded their vision. "I was." And I fought to keep up with Charles. I don't know what made me say it, I just did. To this day I can't explain.  
  
We emerged from the burning Wood. I took one last glance at the only sanctuary I had left, and the flame inside me was lit again. Charles had stopped strangely at the main steps. I came up behind him and saw what he saw. Only one solitary figure stood in our way to the Sage. A massive, Black and Red knight. I recognized the armor, and I knew Charles did. That knight was the Captain.  
  
"Cap?" the behemoth didn't move. Like a rock. Yep, that's Cap. Charles was having a tough time beside me. True, he had been with Cap twice as long as I had. I could hear him cursing himself under his breath. "No." he whispered, "I don't care. I won't care." I did notice some differences, however. Agahnim had not only changed his spirit, but had given a bigger shield, as well as a massive spiked ball, complete with at least a seven-foot chain to hurl it with. Charles readied his shield in front of him, stretching his broad sword out behind him, prepping to swing. After a long sigh, then another longer intake of breath, Charles let out his war cry. Swiftly charging forward, he looked almost at peace, certain of his agenda, and accepting of his possible fate versus this massive enemy. Shield clanged against flail, and broad sword followed through, attempting to sever the powerful chain from its spiked death ball. The chain held firm, and the huge Knight swung his shield into the warrior, hurling Charles into the rickety steps. I woke up at that moment. The Knight was convinced he would be fighting Charles, and I would watch. Instead my crossbow was armed, and I took considerable aim for the chest. Unexpectedly, the Knight whirled on me, and he lifted his shield in defense, the arrow smacking into its top corner. The Knight's attention now fully on me, I yelled to Charles, "Move! Find the Sage!" "You're no swordsman!" even as he said this, he was bolting up the steps to the castle doors and I had drawn my sword. "You have no idea." I whispered.  
  
The Knight simply stood there, high and mighty. His flail hung ominously from the chain at his side. He began to rock it back and forth, diligently raising my fear of what is to come. I glared into his eyes. No, he doesn't have eyes anymore. He's different now. Everything's changed. Everything always.has changed. Phooom! I pivoted back from the flail's end. Damn it, this whole thinking thing's gonna' get me killed! I skipped to the right to avoid another crunching end. Instinctively, my sword came up to connect with the flail's end. Common sense swung it back again, the imbedding ball once again shook the earth. There is no Wind here. Why did I just now notice that? I tore straight at him, at this possessed hunk of armor. That's all he was now. The spiked ball rocketed into my Sight, but invisible wings carried me up and the tile below me exploded. I landed and ducked under the rapping shield, targeting his lower back. I'd end this quick. The blade was thrown forward with all my might. CLANG!! My entire body shook, my sword twice as convulsive. Ow. The knight wasn't going to flinch, but react! "Oh, crap!" I ducked again his shield's back-hand, then remembered the flail, racing as far away as fast as possible. Apparently not fast enough, as it landed just behind my heels, the cracking tile causing me to trip. I skidded on my shoulder armor for a few feet. Gotta' sever that chain. My longsword was again hiked at my side. This battle was worthy. My sword now rested in my left gauntlet, the honorable thrust sword in my right, pointing down. My instincts now ruled action. I circled the massive knight, trying to confuse him, but he rounded on me, ball flying. It didn't matter, I knew what had to be done.  
  
The flail swung around me, my indestructible thrust sword catching the base of the spiked ball. "Herraah!" with the strength forged of fear and purpose, my longsword flew up and came shining down through the chain laid before me. It cut clean through, and continued into the tiles of the castle's way. In this moment of stalemate, I hesitated. Did I win? I felt a colossal blow to my shoulder, flinging me into a statue. Nope. He does pack one hell of a punch, he's the freakin' captain of the guard. I was disabled momentarily, but I saw him yank my sword from the ground and begin to stride toward me. I took a moment to swerve around to the pathway. The tree branches reached their ashen arms to the heavens. And Cimon was nowhere to be seen. My eyes turned to see the massive captain standing over me. He had forgotten the fire that burned once again. The arrow was already loaded.  
  
Crossbow up, I let the arrow fly on its own. The captain attempted to dodge out of the way, but the spike still punched into the shoulder. An odd roar of pain filled the air, masking the clatter of my sword on the stone. The knight staggered back, his small wound leaking black gas. He pressed a gauntlet to it, then held it out before him. The gas would not stop. Now, only the nearly-silent sound of scraping metal on stone filled this air. My sword was my own. The knight looked at me, but his eyes were arched down, saddened. And for a moment, I pitied the soul confined within that bulk of armor. "Sorry Cap." I charged. The knight tried one last punch, but I ducked and sliced back up, severing the gauntlet. I stood back for a split- second, then thrust my sword into the chest. The numerous cracks in the old armor became apparent as Black mist leaked from them. I imagined in my mind the face of Cap, emerging from the dregs of his prison, thanking me for his soul's release. But the moment never came, as the weight of the armor bogged down upon my sword. I was finally forced to withdraw it. The dark cloud settled before me, and then.the Wind pierced it and forced it away from the land of Hyrule. 


	7. Agahnim

Agahnim  
  
  
  
I heard a sound much like lightning, but more concentrated, from the top of the tower. It was still difficult to target due to the Wind blowing past me in the run. No clap of thunder followed it.  
  
"No! Charles!" I immediately altered my course to cut off his descent down the wall. His blue form was barely visible in the coarse twilight. The clouds came more steadily. He fell past my head and I dived, catching the cloth under his armor and knocking the wind out of my lungs in the process. I waited till I had a better grip and I could breath again before I spoke. "Hold on, I'll pull you up." I assured him.  
  
He looked up at my arm. "You don't have the muscle in those arms."  
  
"No, but I have the Willpower." Why do I care? Charles laughed, causing him to slide down a bit more. "Hang on, friend!" I tried to yank him back. "Friend?" he chuckled, "You've never said that before." He had a guttural laugh, pushing him still further. "Guess the old man softened ya up a bit." It was only a whisper. He jumbled around at the side of his belt, and I struggled to keep him up. What he revealed was a small knife. Carefully, with his other hand, he took hold of my hand, which was grasping the cloth on his shoulder, and lifted up, stretching the fabric. He pressed the blade against the fabric and began to saw. It didn't take long for it to give way. "NOOOOO!" Charles fell loose, riding down the side of the castle. His feet caught in one of the notches, and at his speed propelled him forward. For a moment he stood straight up on the diagonal, spread out, but continued. I didn't look when I heard the sickening crunch as he smashed face first to the stone, then continued to roll over the edge to hit the grass with a light thud.  
  
I was lying flat, my chest to the stone. My arm hung over the edge, fingers still grasping the blue fabric. Its excess streams of cloth blew in the Wind. Why had he cut himself loose? We could have worked together. It would have taken time. Why let yourself fall?. Time. He was. "He was giving me time." And it was running quickly out. I stood up, spread my legs out, the next six flights of stairs laid out before me. My right hand drew my short sword. My left shot over my shoulder and drew my longsword. Lungs were heaving, breathing becoming heavy. I was overcome. And then. The breathing stopped, and my legs moved. The swords were set at length at my sides, like wings. The stairs felt flat, I was on a straightaway. I was flying to that door. That emblem laced door. Behind it was destiny.  
  
The short sword ran down the middle of the door, and my shoulder pried it open in one lunge. Hell behind me, darkness before me. Oh, those glowing red eyes and the possessed war cries. My blades switched hands. The first Trident charged me. I tossed my short sword up, and caught it now facing down. I swung the longsword up, knocking the shaft to the ceiling, and my short sword's point sank into the eye hole of the visor. Mist once again emitted from the armor till it fell lifeless and formless to the floor. I tossed the short sword up again, catching it by the tip. It sang like the bird of vengeance and imbedded itself in the second Trident's neck. I didn't wait for the mist to leak. Grasping my longsword with both hands, I barreled to up the final staircase, and crashed into the sage's chamber, all my fears gone at last. I have nothing more to lose.  
  
The chamber was a large octagon, with three great, blue curtains with gold frills on the far end. Two small flights of stairs lines with blue and red carpet led the way to a rather flat peak. I stepped further into the room. As for another living, breathing being, it was empty. However, I heard something from the far end of the room, amidst the many blue curtains. Chanting. I sheathed my sword and dashed over the tile. My invisible wings had not dissipated yet, and they aided me to make no sound. I pushed through the far center curtain to reveal a room nearly identical to its precursor. It was dark, lit only by a few torches, and of the blue energies atop its own peak. This peak, though, balanced a beast flanked bed. And hovering over it, I saw the maiden. The maiden was suspended in her bubble, surrounded by lightning. Agahnim stood chanting, waving his arms a little around the bubble. The lightning itself was emanating from his own fingers. I bit my lower lip and let my instincts do the rest. I wallowed in the sound of the blade leaving my sheath and coming rest horizontal beside me. You won't take her again. I stood just as I had before the Sand Worm. Not again. But this time the odds did not deny my fervor. Come at me, Sage. My glare still locked on his figure, I thrust my longsword into the tile. It worked. Agahnim's chanting cut off immediately and the lightning stopped flowing. The sage turned and was immediately enfolded in a dark mist, closing him into a pillar of black. The pillar retreated into a rotating, flat spiral on the floor. It spun rapidly, and zipped around to the crest of the stairs. The pillar resurfaced, then fell to reveal him. "I do so enjoy doing that." He hissed, laughing. I didn't care. Not about his remarks or his magic. He had torn my life apart, and now I would return the favor in blood. I brandished my black crossbow and aimed over its top. The sage took no notice as of yet of my action. My hands shuddered, and then were still. Thseww! The arrow sang. Agahnim finally recognized the threat, summoning his pillar of mist again. My arrow fluttered straight through the smoke, igniting upon its exit. The pillar once again subsided, and the sage was looking rather.angry. His arms bent, fists clenching. Two red orbs bulged where his hands once were. Without hesitation, he thrust his arms forward, the orbs stretching into parallel beams. I easily rolled out of the way. The stairs, door, and nearly the entire far wall ended in rubble. "Ah, so that is the difference between you and others. You've lasted longer already." Agahnim gloated. The red in his hands vanished. His left arm was now outstretched, strangely. I drew my sword from its place in the tile. "No matter." His eyes emitted black smoke. "So you killed the Captain. I'll get a replacement soon enough." The red light rose around him and I feared what I knew what was coming. But I'm not the Captain. What does that mean? The red torrent spewed forth and collapsed onto me. For a moment I felt nothing, surprised at the beauty of the light. And then. It struck. "GAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. I felt my own innards being twisted, as if my soul was being torn out of my body. "Ah," Agahnim taunted, "He screams. Scream again, boy!" I slipped once, it won't happen again. A wail was rising again through my lungs, but it halted behind clenched teeth. I would not please him again. "I will not fall tonight. Not to hell." I felt my efforts were in vain. I was giving in. I remembered. "Mystic Armos, I call to you now." The pain was excruciating, but it was becoming a numbing sensation. "Praying to the Gods?" What was it he said? I do not end myself, the gods end me. That knight is dead, I once held his knife. That knight trusted me. Perhaps I made a promise. I promise nothing to a knight! Then I made a promise to his son. No. This isn't his fight. IT'S MINE!  
  
"The gods will never end me!" The power dispersed to the far walls. The torches went out in the short gust of Wind. "I will end the one who thinks he's God." I glared up at the Sage. "Very well," he seethed, "We'll do things the hard way." The Sage's outstretched hand released several streams of lightning, shooting in chaotic directions, then solidifying into a shaft. What finally materialized was a sky-blue, reflective broadsword of crystalline, still warping slightly with excess energy. Agahnim looked from his weapon to me, the same lightning beginning to flow even from his eyes. I scaled the steps in seconds, while the Sage descended down only one to meet me. We struck. Seven thunder claps sounded across the room at once and streams of lightning gushed from between our connection, scaling up the walls. The streams left ravines in the stone. Agahnim's crystal shoved my steel back for a time, but I would not be denied. Twenty charges of energy escaped from the crystal this time, as I struck again and again down upon his shaft. "I will NOT be denied!" Apparently, nor would he. Another massive gust of manifest wind engulfed me, and I was thrown back to where the carpet was still clean. The Sage held his crystalline sword above his head, and it collapsed back into his skin. Now, his outstretched palm grew a great blew orb. It spewed over a hundred blue tentacles of lightning toward me. I knelt in place, my sword in front, and waited. The lightning surged all around me. I heard the stone shatter and disintegrate behind me. Then, I felt the force of the surge. My feet were ripped from the floor and I panicked when my skin felt the cold, night air. I was falling. Charles. Whho-shink! My longsword stuck in the diagonal wall. I swung awkwardly from it, but my hand was in a vice-grip. Feet thankfully found the wall, and I stood with my sword as a brace. Nearly two feet up was the gaping hole in the stone. A stone flew past my head, from behind me. What the.! I shot my eyes down the wall. All the shattered pieces of stone were rising back up, smaller ones faster than larger ones. I looked back to the hole. It was disappearing. Agahnim was closing the hole on me! That's how the room was rebuilt when I got there! I arched around to the rising stones. There! One rather large chunk would rise beneath me. It was now or never. I yanked my sword out and fell onto the stone. Its ascent, however, was hastening. I just then realized what would happen when it found its home again. Crash! I was flung and rolled across the carpet. Agahnim turned and on impulse fired off a short blast. It ignited the wall, again, casting ash and smoke everywhere. As I ducked through it, I heard him yell with great annoyance, "Are you still here?" I appeared at the foot of the steps again. Agahnim noticed, landing at its top. Brandishing my sword with both hands, I screamed a war cry and dashed up the first flight. I half-leapt to my left as another blast incinerated the carpet, then leapt back as a third found its home beside me. It seemed the Sage was charging for a fourth, but instead arched/flew back and drew his crystalline sword. You won't back off from me now! I leapt onto the altar and off again before it splintered from the fourth blast. My steel and his crystal connected again, but this time my rage-filled leap got the best of me. See, the Sage actually got cunning, by putting his blade up over his head, and arching his back. What commenced was me sliding off his sword over him to land, hard, on the carpeted stairs, continuing to roll down them. I felt explosions all around me, flattening the staircase. I regained my composure fast enough to hurl myself out of the way, clearing the stairs and hitting the floor beneath. Oddly, the tile had now accommodated a thick fog. The collected dust. He's not wasting any energy on reconstructing his room. I ducked another blast. The torches had been obliterated. I couldn't even tell if there was a ceiling anymore. The Sage was literally flattening his own arena. "Don't you ever die!?" his blasts consumed the room. I appeared behind him. "I will never die, false prophet!" he whirled fast enough to catch my gauntlet with his mouth. He lost teeth, or fangs, I wasn't sure which he had by now. I buried the glove into his gut, then to his chin. Beat the crap out of him! But the Sage was barely fazed, as his open palm flung me across the room without touching me. I smacked against whatever stone remained, and slid down, quite dazed. Dazed, yet my Sight was not blurred. I watched lightning once again surround the maiden. Get up. No. Get up, now! My body would not budge. Why can't you move!? Why are you so damn weak!? My sword hand twitched. Agahnim's arms rose again, spanning the girl. My forearm wavered. In a great crack of thunder, the malevolent forces took her, and the orb of lightning ceased to be. She's gone. "NOOOOOO!" I charged over the cracked, blue tile. Agahnim turned, eyes wide with a terror I had never seen in an opponent's eyes. His sword was still up in a flash. Titans clashed. My barrages were relentless. So much that he barely blocked. I was in a pit of rage, but I knew what I was doing. The robes that dragged at his feet were cut loose and his outer cape fell. At last, the Sage swung upward. In a way, I let him strike my blade. I was flung back-first into the far wall, my sword clattering inches from my hand. The demonic Sage approached me with caution, then with confidence as I whimpered in his presence. Just get it over with. "Agahnim.Sage." I whispered. Have Mercy. "Mercy?" the Sage laughed. A deep, corrupted laugh, with no bearing on a human voice anymore. "I never thought you'd be so weak." He hissed. I glared into those white, pupiless pools for eyes. His sockets burned.  
  
I'm not. My voice was soft, my mind was louder. Either way, he heard it clear. The same flames of the Wood and my steel rose again in my heart and formed an arrow. I didn't feel myself draw it. I didn't feel the arrow load. I didn't see it fire. But it was done. Thseww-cling! Agahnim, black mist rising of shock, spun his blue crystalline sword up in time. The spike entered the blade as if it were liquid. The abrasion grew from around the strike, but didn't stop at a few inches. The cracks continued to grow until they all but sheared one half of the crystal from its shaft.  
  
I struck with the force of angels. I fought with a Fire unheard of, that not even the Wind could match. At that time, we were equals, both warring for the same act of survival. Desperate. .Truth. I remember every blow as clear as the sunrise. The hard bronze lining my sword cast a spiraling river to match his flowing blue crystal. We clashed in brilliant motions of light, at each connection filling the room with daylight momentarily. My blade struck his again and again, pushing the Sage further and further across the final terrace. My spirit drove him back for miles of his pride. I would crush him for his acts. At last, both our spirits hit their ends, and we broke from light's embraces. I spun away and landed on one knee, my left hand steadying me. The longsword held firm in my right gauntlet. My face was surprisingly dry, unlike his. The Sage wreaked of unholy sweat. The shadows danced across our faces for a time. The fire burned brighter on my side. I drew the short sword with the golden hilt. This fight is worthy. The Sage charged, and my sword blocked. The robes of his right shoulder split. Then the garbs of undercoat. Then his golden talisman shattered. I stepped back. His clothes had turned to rags. My longsword rose to my head and I charged with one fervor-filled arm stretched forward. The Sage dodged, but I was ready. The blue shaft came crashing down, only to be kissed by the finest sword ever made in the likeness of a father and his son. The thrust knife held and my longsword went through the crystal like water as it fell from where my arrow had struck its blade. Even before the crystal shattered onto the floor, my longsword's hilt rammed Agahnim's chin. As he recoiled, the short sword, now pointing down, became one with my fist as I scarred across the robes at his chest, then rotated my wrist for the blade's same journey back. A third slash down by my sword ended the formation. I swung my longsword back up, but it seemed the Sage had finally realized his position. He grasped my rising arm with his own right, but my golden hilt drew a line of blood, a jagged tear from his right cheek into his eye. His grip immediately left. He didn't fall long, though, as his torn body came back in a frenzy. I readied my larger blade as I would ready an arrow. The bow released. "Yaaaaaargh!" I saw black, heavy slime leak from the cracks in his face. It disgusted me. Both swords pointing down, I rammed shoulder-first into the Sage, then wrapped my right arm around the back of his neck. Know that I would never embrace this man, but I held his writhing body closer, only so my worthy sword would not find it so hard to locate his back. The blade sank to its shining gold hilt. When it had done so, I let myself find distance between this pitiful excuse for a human being. No, he was never human. The Sage was contorted in his own demise, his body's mannerisms hardly reflecting anything physically possible. No matter, he would pay. This bastard would pay for what he had done to my family. Family? You don't have a family, you never had one. Not now, not ever would he survive this night. Do you remember Charles? I remember Charles. I was patient. So content was I in watching him slowly feel the pain that I was scared of myself. Scared of what I was so capable of doing. He was speaking. "Please.knight.please." No, sobbing. "Have.m-mercy." It was time. I felt the hilt's cool knob flutter in my palm as the sword became upright. I waited for my grip to become steady and for my legs to spread and provide a firm stance. His head would be gone in a matter of seconds. Knight? Is that what you call me? I am no knight. NEVER COMPARE ME TO SUCH COWARDS! Now. The Wind took my hands and swung! The Sage's bleeding eyes glowed and his once limp hands shot forward.  
  
Damn it. The force of a thousand gusts of an angry God whipped my neck back, my hair standing on end. The longsword struck the ceiling, and stayed there. I, however, broke against the last pillar. Get up! There's nothing left. Get up, damn you! Go away. Get up. Please, just get up.  
  
"You have blinded me hero," Agahnim slumped as he yanked out the short sword lodged in his back. His other hand cradled his eyes as black goo spurted from them. "But it matters not, I know what to do with you." He outstretched one bloody palm toward me. The tile around me broke and rose within a pillar of red light. I, too, felt myself leave the cold surface. Where is the Wind?  
  
I was flung into the abyss of clouds. The black mass enveloped me. The fire was simply put out, but there was something else as I was hurled away from my hindered foe. I had heard the sparrow's cry for me, and now something escaped my lungs that, I suppose, was not human, for it matched the cry of my dream. 


	8. Wings of Darkness

Wings of Darkness  
  
  
  
The sky is a bright hue, almost violet. The trees rustle, but I hear nothing. Except the flutter of wings. Many wings. I whirl to see tens of thousands of them leave the trees, all of them on fire, but never burning. The trails of flame they leave in the sky hang, etching visions of birds and prey in the twilight. Then, they fall. The flame rains down onto the trees and grass. Crimson shards lick my boots, but nothing burns. No, the trees burn, but grow in the flame. But something is wrong. Wrong with the bark of the trees. The bark is moving; rearranging itself into something new. I move closer and I see. Myself. My own face grown out of the bark. The eyes open. And it screams.  
  
I awoke to the smell of brush. I became conscious of the grass I was laying face first on. My fingers etched grooves in the green as I clenched my fists and pushed myself up. My fists pulled up two tufts of grass as I rose. I took in my surroundings. They were Dark. The daytime was a continuous storm, and the Wind was nothing more than a violent spirit, churning now it seemed for destruction, instead of protection. An opposite. "Oh God." I gasped, and recoiled from the sight before me. It lay on its side, armor still crisp. The remaining flesh was decomposing at a rapid rate. The blue cloth wavered in the torrential wind. Charles. I covered my mouth to stop whatever my stomach had planned. I wanted to vomit. Then it all came back in a rush. The lightning stream, an exchange of pleasantries, then a sickening thud. The battle. The Epic battle. All in vain. Damn you, Charles. I should have been first. You hear me? "I should've been first!"  
  
Footsteps! I heard the thumping of thread-wrapped boots. The grass around Charles' body was littered with stray spears. I snatched one and leapt into the shadows of the temple I had laid beside. Taking refuge behind one of the gargoyle statues, I waited. Two shadows sauntered in from beyond the yellow stone. The figures were dark, and whatever language they spoke consisted of grunts and whines. Their features were difficult to make out with the little light given. I saw that each one held his own tall spear and wore lightweight armor. Footmen, or maybe scouts. The footmen came further into the shadows and a pungent stench of moss and mud filled my nostrils. I nearly gagged. They smelled like a horse stable. The grunting grew into a high wail with vibrato. Laughing. They nodded to Charles' body and made for it. My teeth clenched. The left beast froze in one contorted stance, then thumped upon the grass, a shaft standing erect from his back. His partner turned on the body, and I pounced on his back. He flipped me over, but my boots hit grass, and my talons were already clasping his long shaft. My Sight beheld an assortment of monstrous teeth and a long snout. "A pig?" I exclaimed. The creature snorted and shoved me backward into his friend's body. No, a boar. Instincts kicked in, and with less hesitation than I expected, my arm shot out and gripped the spear still protruding from the boar's back. It was lifted with ease and twirled with finesse to rest in my right arm. I grinned. I didn't know how I knew how to wield this weapon, but I did. The boar charged forward, spear in front. I did the same, but only for two feet, powering the spearhead into the grass and launching myself into the light. His spear stabbed air and my boot crunched into his temple. Landing on his other side, as he fell, the spear twirled once more over my head before impaling itself into the creature. My hand began to leave the shaft, but could not. I yanked the spear out of the corpse, and without another second of hesitation, reached down and took the fallen's own spear. I dashed into the daylight. The daylight was dark, a violet sky. Maybe it wasn't day at all. All I know was that I was standing there, brandishing two long spears, and a relentless gust of torrential wind flowed through my hair. I was not humbled. And besides, there were more foes. My eyes calculated for me. Four boars, and something else in the distance, not important now. One charging. My right spear now pointed down, and I thrust it into the ground while leaping forward, my boot pointed like a knife. Great idiot minds think alike, it seems, as the boar charged the same way as his predecessor, and fell the same way. As I landed, though, his buddy was one foot from me. So, we grappled. More specifically, however, I used one spear to occupy his own, while I landed furious blows to his body with the other. It took no more than three moves to expose him enough to thrust the spearhead through his neck. Two left. The next was a tad bit taller than his brother. I sparred with him awhile, his defeat taking longer due to my lack of a second spear, but his idiocy finally got the best of him. He thrust in a spot where I no longer stood, and I spun the spear up so its butt connected with the boar's chin. Quite quickly, the spear kept going until it found rest in a throwing position again, this time aiming slightly down. It flew with great speed and struck the monster in its gut, producing only a short blood flow. Even though he was only a few inches back, my arm fired that spear with enough force for it to sail clear over Death Mountain. Spear. Behind. I turned to see the final boar hurl his spear. Sidestepping, my right hand clutched it as it passed. I turned on my heel, catching momentum, and flung the massive arrow back to whence it came: the foolish boar's head. Then it hit me. Uh, oh. The thing in the distance; a Cyclops, and a rather large one at that. He had appeared quite fast, despite all the stories that these hulking beasts are 1) easy to notice, and 2) extremely slow as well as stupid. This one was yelling orders at me. When it told me to leave, I would not move. So, resolutely, it charged. The hulking beast barreled over to me, looking as if he were to tackle me. I, with no intention of grappling with such a colossus, dived between his legs. On the other side, I found myself at the foot of a long yellow staircase. So similar it was to the castle's stairs still fresh in my mind. Wake up! The Cyclops was in front of me again and my chest compressed as the back of its massive hand whacked against it, hurling me backward. Orient thyself! I did, with a surprising fluidity, and landed with legs spread and one hand resting on the stone. My Sight could burn into the one eye of my opponent and lure him in. It worked, the beast came closer, and closer.  
  
Now! "Ali-oop!" I sprang upward and pushed off the hulk's shoulders to propel me over his head and into a dash. A rock blocked the path to the west, but somehow I believed I could clear it. With a sense of agility that I had never felt before, my feet handily found the top of the rock, then the mud on the other side. My Sight glimpsed, over the top of the rock, the Cyclops call to yet another boar to accompany him. I was not ten feet from the rock when it was torn asunder and the beast crunched through its rubble in pursuit.  
  
I ran for what seemed as ages in an ageless world. I journeyed for an eternity, but no time truly passed. The Wind felt possessed and demonic, no longer an element of cleansing. The clouds were black as night. Either black and a dark blue, I knew not which meant day or dusk. My tribulations took me to town, or what I thought was town. The sign of Kakariko Village hung broken, wailing a cry of despair as the Wind flowed through its cracks. My heart filled with fire. Where am I that there is no Sanctuary? The forest. I dashed into the sanctity of the trees. But the cool breeze and beams of sunlight from the treetops was replaced by a violent gust and a thick layer of smog. Horrid creatures roamed the grassland and haunted from behind the bark. Who would do such a thing? .It's all your fault. I felt my fire, but I felt something else. A burning desire for vengeance. Constant, flaming vengeance. Rustling; they're coming. "Them." My gauntlet clutched my hilt with so much force I could hear the material stretching with my bones. Along with my rage, I felt my back grow, adding to the blinding anger. Rustling; louder. It's their fault, it was always their fault. They emerged. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" I drew my sword, wings grew, and I screamed.  
  
My sword still rests on my back; my crossbow remains at my side. I have had many regrets in my life, but I am alive and I continue to live.  
  
End of Act I. 


End file.
